


Kinktober 2019 / the GazettE

by AkiraSYuu, pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fem!Reita, Genderbending, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Tentacle Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: En un desesperado intento por mantenerme activa en periodos de crisis, he decidido, nuevamente, participar de las dinámicas del Inktober, en su versión escrita y explícita. Créditos de la lista a @NihilistShiro en Twitter.En esta ocasión, contaré con la colaboración de mi queridísima @AkiraSYuu, con quien nos hemos repartido la anterior lista para no sobre explotarnos.Cada capítulo involucrará distintas parejas y, esperamos, no sean más largos que las 2000 palabras. El prompt, así como la pareja usada, estará al principio de cada capítulo, por lo que si no es de su interés o comodidad, pueden saltar al siguiente.





	1. Ass Worship - Kai/Aoi

Para Yuu, su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser perfecto. A lo largo de los años, había pasado por múltiples subidas y bajadas de peso que dejaron su piel adornada de tenues marcas que delataban el estiramiento en periodos de aumento. El estrés de las giras y su habitual tendencia a comer cuando se encontraba irritado —lo cual ocurría con mayor frecuencia de lo que quisiera admitir—, desordenaba sus hábitos alimenticios.

A diferencia de Yutaka, su compañero de banda y pareja, se le hacía imposible mantener un equilibrio en su actividad física y nutrición. Ahora mismo, el moreno se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero, sosteniendo su camiseta desde atrás, y luego, tirando de ella para observar su abdomen levemente más abultado que en otras ocasiones.

La confiada aura que Aoi despilfarraba en cada concierto, se iba al suelo cada vez que se hallaba en casa: solo, vulnerable, imperfecto. Demasiado humano para su gusto.

Pero no para el de Kai.

"¿Estás admirándote?". El castaño llegó de improviso a un lado suyo. Sus manos de dedos más gruesos y cortos que los de Aoi, pasaron a través de su cintura y le abrazaron. Los cuerpos de ambos se apegaron lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar al mayor.

"Estoy más gordo", dijo Aoi dejando escapar un suspiro tan pronto sus palabras cesaron.

Kai le miró mediante el espejo, depositando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. "No, no lo estás".

"No era un paregunta, Yuta. Lo estoy afirmando", se volteó apenas para observarle más severo de lo que la situación ameritaba para el baterista. Yuu se separó de su novio, volviendo a evaluar su propia anatomía de perfil. "¡Encima es como si mi culo hubiese crecido aún más! No quiero tener que aumenta la talla de mis pantalones. Los chicos de vestuario me matarán si ya no entro en el traje del final".

De brazos cruzados, Yutaka escuchaba las melodramáticas quejas de su novio sobre su apariencia. Podía intentar seguir intentando llevarle la contraria, pero sabía que aquello, y con alguien como Aoi, sería inútil. Así que intentó otra táctica.

"Me encanta tu trasero". Directo y con toda sinceridad del mundo, el baterista pronunció aquella frase, consiguiendo que Yuu le viera de vuelta de inmediato con expresión incrédula.

"¿Qué dices?". Yuu parecía molesto con Yutaka, pues este no le tomaba en serio, y, encima, jugaba con él. "No es gracioso. Sabes mejor que nadie lo acomplejado que soy con estas cosas".

El rostro de Kai no exhibía un ápice de burla o diversión. Hasta que las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron, y los labios del mismo compusieron un puchero infantil que trató de ocultar, sin éxito, alejándose.

Aoi dejó caer su cuerpo de forma pesada sobre la cama, seguramente para enfatizar todos sus anteriores dichos, pensó Kai. Este último, suspiró, entretenido por las actitudes de su novio. Nadie como él para saber que esas pataletas del mayor eran un llamado para ser mimado. Y no había forma de que el baterista se hiciera de rogar cuando el autoestima de su amado Yuu estaba en juego.

Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón, contrario a la dirección en que Aoi se dejó caer, y terminó acomodándose contra la retaguardia de este. Por supuesto que semejante accionar llamó la atención de Aoi, quien aún con la cara sobre la almohada, se dirigió a Yutaka. "¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"Te demuestro lo que acabo de decir". Con toda la calma del mundo, Kai comenzó a masajear los glúteos bajo sus narices. No podía hacer demasiado considerando que Yuu tenía aún sus pantalones encima. Sin embargo, eso no impediría que apreciara tan generoso atractivo que ofrecía dicho cuerpo, "Tal vez no he sido suficientemente enfático al respecto, pero adoro tu culo. Lo amo y pienso constantemente en él desde ante de que comenzáramos a salir".

Incrédulo, Aoi se volteó por completo, con el asombro estampado en la cara. "¡Eras tú! Dios, sabía que había alguien que me miraba el culo todo el tiempo, pero nunca pude descubrirte haciéndolo". Sus mejillas continuaban rosadas y su sonrisa había emergido tras semejante confesión.

Yutaka descendió hasta el cierre de los pantalones negros del mayor y empezó a bajarlo. Yuu le miraba en todo momento confundido e intrigado. Si su novio quería sexo, había formas más sutiles de hacérselo saber.

"Quítatelo", dijo sonriente. Su expresión no era particularmente cachonda, por lo que el guitarrista no comprendía muy bien de qué iba todo. No obstante, obedeció a la petición contraria. "Tus bóxers también", prosiguió Kai, y para entonces, Aoi no podía sentirse más confundido.

"Espera, ¿qué pretendes?". Un risita nerviosa salió de su boca, seguido de un sonido de protesta cuando al estar desnudo de su cintura hacia abajo, fue volteado con una velocidad que sólo su pareja con tamaña fuerza que poseía, podía hacerlo. "¡Kai! ¿¡Qué rayos?!".

El castaño oscuro había vuelto a su posición inicial, con su mejilla usando el trasero de Aoi como si fuera un cómodo y suave cojín. "Lo amo. Tienes el mejor culo del universo". Miró con deseo los dos cúmulos de tierna y pálida carne bajo suyo, acariciando y hundiendo sus dedos en ella. Se sentía mejor que apretar esos "squishy" anti estrés que vendía en las tiendas. Admirado, Yutaka dio un golpe firme y seguro sobre una de las nalgas de Yuu, sacándole un gemido que no tenía contemplado provocar. Mas, no por eso, no lo disfrutó.

"¡KAI!", llamó con tono demandante ¿Qué era lo que podría querer? ¿Que se detuviera? O, por el contrario, ¿quería que continuara su apreciación por semejante obra de arte digna de las manos creadoras de Miguel Ángel? En lo que respectaba a sus propios deseos, Kai no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar su juego.

"Me encanta observarlo chocar contra mí cuando te tengo en cuatro patas", prosiguió, paulatinamente subiendo el tono de sus comentarios. Sus palabras y la forma en que estas eran expresadas, combinaban entre sí. Había conseguido que el moreno enmudeciera y le observara con sus codos sobre el colchón para elevarse. Lo suficiente, para permitir a Yutaka deleitarse con ese semblante de niño bueno, de corderito perdido.

Yuu no hablaba. Sólo mordía su labio a la espera de los cumplidos del menor. A ratos, cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de cada caricia, cada apretón y nalgada que recibía de su amado.

"Eres tan perfecto...", susurró, reposando su mejilla una vez más en el glúteo derecho de Aoi. El mismo donde recibió el primer golpe, dejando su piel rojiza y afiebrada. Kai le miraba con pasión, devoto por su anatomía en su totalidad. "Amo cómo se mueve cuando caminas desnudo desde la ducha. Me vuelve loco".

Ya no había más vergüenza en los ojos de Aoi. Kai tenía ese talento para encenderlo nada más que con palabras. Aunque, si usaba sus manos y boca como herramientas de apoyo, lo agradecía de igual modo. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, coquetos y dóciles a cada movimiento que Aoi realizaba con su cabeza. Terminó recibiendo una delicada y juguetona mordida en su glúteo izquierdo. "¡Oye! ¡No te pases!", alegó.

Yutaka se mostró algo apenado. Quizás sí se había propasado, pensó. No obstante, el moreno le siguió el juego. Recogió sus piernas y las movió coquetamente, mientras preguntaba "¿Sabes cómo también debe verse muy bien mi culo?".

Emocionado por la respuesta, el baterista elevó sus cejas de manera sugerente, invitando a Yuu con una negación de cabeza a que este le respondiera.

"Montándote de espaldas", habló confiado, volviendo a ser ese idiota insolente y hasta soberbio del que Yutaka igualmente estaba enamorado. Porque Yutaka amaba a Yuu, pero también a Aoi. "Seguro tienes una panorámica increíble de cómo rebota".

"¿Es esto una invitación?". El cuerpo de Kai se irguió sobre sus rodillas y quedó sosteniendo las caderas desnudas y en alto de Aoi, quien frotó sus nalgas sobre la entrepierna oculta, pero sobresaliente de su novio.

"Oh, cariño. Tú no necesitas invitación", dijo guiñándole el ojo. "Tú puedes entrar cuando quieras".


	2. Body Swap - Reita/Uruha

El complejo de departamentos en el que Reita vivía, escuchó retumbar un fuerte grito en las paredes de la casa del músico. Algunos vecinos, alertados, pero no lo suficientemente valientes como para hacer frente a la problemática en la que el joven de 27 años se encontraba. Un ladrón, una descompensación rabiosa producto del alcohol, o incluso una exagerada reacción por una enorme araña en la bañera. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. 

Resignado, el conserje tomó el ascensor para aclarar la situación y así poder calmar a los vecinos. Ni siquiera había podido terminar su café de las ocho de la mañana cuando recibió al menos cuatro llamadas de alerta en su citófono. Al llegar al piso seis, se encontró con un montón de señoras en bata y otros tantos jóvenes con la mochila en la espalda, listos para dirigirse a la universidad tan pronto se enterasen del chisme. 

El hombre de expresión bonachona y cansada, se rascó el bigote y tocó la puerta del departamento de Akira Suzuki. Se percató de que estaba mortalmente silencioso dentro una vez colocó su oído sobre la puerta con un número de cuatro dígitos y que comenzaba con un cero, sobre su cabeza. "Señor Suzuki, ¿está todo bien?", golpeó tres veces y esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Volvió a golpear, "Los vecinos oyeron un fuerte grito y queremos saber si ocurrió algo...". Volteó por un segundo cuando una señora balbuceó algo, "¿Necesita que llamemos a algún familiar?". 

Nuevamente con su oreja sobre la puerta, escuchó un par de maldiciones venir de una voz que no era la del morador del departamento. Extrañado y decidido, buscó en la argolla repleta de llaves, las que correspondían a ese cerrojo. Algunas cosas al interior de la casa parecieron caerse al piso, como platos y contenedores plásticos, alertando aún más a los espectadores. El conserje apresuró su búsqueda y tan pronto halló la llave, no dudó en abrir el departamento. Grande fue su sorpresa, y la de su séquito, cuando vieron que dentro de la casa del rubio había un rostro familiar. "¿Kouyou-san?", preguntó cuando su mirada se encontró con la del joven despeinado, llevando una sudadera que le quedaba enorme y unos pantalones que parecía, se le caerían en cualquier momento. 

Las personas afuera comenzaron a armar sus propias conjeturas, mientras el castaño claro, encorvado buscando algo en el desorden que había armado en el piso de la cocina. "Así que fue usted...", algo avergonzado por cómo su imaginación igualmente volaba, trató de articular sus palabras. "¿Está bien? ¿Suzuki-san ha salido?".

Reita se sentía juzgado por todas esas personas. Sólo quería decirles que, si ellas se encontraban confundidas, imaginaran cómo estaba él. "Sí...", contestó y luego carraspeó, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la nueva voz que ahora tenía. "¡To-Todo está bien! Es sólo que... Que... ¡Vi una araña! ¡Sí! Shima- Digo... Yo le tengo mucho miedo a las arañas y la perdí de vista, así que estoy buscando un insecticida por aquí". Sonrió sospechoso y revolvió aún más las cosas esparcidas bajo suyo. 

"¿Y Suzuki-kun?", se atrevió a preguntar una vecina que sostenía a su peludo gata calicó. Tanto ella como las demás moradoras del piso habían visto antes a Takashima entrar al departamento del rubio. No sorprendía. Eran amigos de infancia después de todo, y compañeros de banda. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginaron que esos dos podrían ser algo más que amigos. Al menos, todo apuntaba a eso, considerando la pinta que Takashima tenía. 

"¡Volverá pronto!", respondió casi por inercia, fallando totalmente en su intención de demostrarse tranquilo. "Sí, volverá. Más le vale volver, sino no sé qué haré. Ya empiezo a extrañar su cara", dijo lo último casi un susurro, consiguiendo que la misma vecina lanzara un sonido de ternura. Esos dos, seguro se querían un montón. 

Habiendo aclarado la situación, Reita cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose por la superficie de madera de la misma ¡NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO! ¿En qué universo era posible que algo así ocurriera? Lo último que recordaba era que la noche anterior habían tenido una reunión como banda, los cinco, y luego habían ido a beber a un bar. Llegó a casa a duras penas con ayuda de Aoi, quien, casi en igualdad de condiciones, le tiró a la cama y arropó. Creyó recordar también la voz de Kai, diciéndole al moreno que le recostara de lado por si se vomitaba encima. 

El rubio hubiese preferido despertarse por el hedor y humedad de su propio vómito de alcohólico antes de estar en un cuerpo que no era suyo ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir viviendo? ¿¡APRENDER A TOCAR GUITARRA!? ¿¡CON TODO LO QUE LE COSTÓ EL BAJO CON APENAS CUATRO CUERDAS!? 

De pronto, otra duda asaltó su mente: si él estaba en el cuerpo de Uruha, quería decir, ¿que Uruha estaba en el suyo? No, no. Debía ser una pesadilla. Intentó llamando a su amigo de infancia, pero, por supuesto, este no le contestó. Seguro recién revivía pasadas las dos de la tarde. 

Llamar a los demás tampoco era opción. Seguro no le creían que en verdad era Reita. Así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía que pensar una solución para un gran problema antes de joderla en magnitudes colosales: tomar una ducha. 

Volvió a mirarse al espejo sobre el lavabo. Seguía queriendo arrancarse los cabellos por la confusión, pero al menos había conseguido mantener la calma. Además, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, seguro si Uruha notaba un pelo menos en su cuerpo, le rompería la guitarra en la cabeza. Reita había asumido a esas alturas, que Uruha tenía su cuerpo, por lo que, que el guitarrista siguiera dormido, le entregaba un poco de calma. 

El rostro de Uruha era pálido y terso. La forma de sus ojos tenía una ligera caída que los maquilladores siempre sabían cómo sacarle partido para que Uruha luciera una mirada tanto desafiante como provocativa. Su nariz no era perfecta, pero él no podía tener la desfachatez para hablar de eso. Finalmente, sus labios, naturalmente hinchados y de esa forma tan peculiar, similar a una letra "M" en la abertura que se creaba entre su labio superior e inferior. 

Avergonzado, se quitó los pantalones y bóxers con facilidad. Las ropas se deslizaron por sus piernas, y Reita intentó a como dé lugar, no mirar el pene de su mejor amigo. Si bien se conocían desde hace siglos, ambos eran muy pudorosos, por lo que jamás habían visto al otro desnudo. 

Entró a la ducha y elevó sus manos para mirarlas bajo la lluvia mecánica sobre aquel cuerpo impuesto. Las manos de Shima eran mucho más blancas y bonitas que las suyas. Sus uñas estaban bien cuidadas, pintadas de negro y los dedos, rectos, se le hicieron extraños. No se recordaba a sí mismo sin dedos chuecos. 

Tomó su tiempo en bañarse, embobado en lo que se sentía tener el cabello así de largo. Sintió el inicio de las extensiones, por lo que talló cuidadosamente el cuero cabelludo de su amigo. Aplicó acondicionador en las puntas y cuando ya acabó con su cabeza, sabía con qué tenía que seguir. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y con un poco de jabón líquido en su mano, se acercó a esa zona inexplorada, desconocida, de la anatomía de su mejor amigo. "Oh", emitió, sorprendido, al no encontrarse con vello alguno en esa zona. Curioso, acarició toda la piel alrededor, y, por supuesto, como una respuesta natural a los roces, el amiguito de Shima despertó. "Mierda...", susurró e intentando mantener la cabeza fría —al menos, la de arriba—, lavó velozmente tanto los genitales como el trasero del guitarrista. _"Nada mal"_, pensó con una sonrisa divertida sobre ambas zonas. 

Al terminar, se dirigió a su dormitorio, todo patas para arriba. El tour le tenía alejado de su hogar todos los días, por lo que, al llegar a casa, sólo se dedicaba a descansar. Se sentó usando su bata sobre la cama. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con el largo y vertical espejo que descansaba en la pared. Se acercó un poco más. No podía negar lo curioso que se sentía al estar en un nuevo cuerpo que, esperaba, nada más fuera temporal. 

Desabrochó con cuidado el lazo al medio de su cintura y descubrió los hombros ajenos. Cuadrados, de los cuales emergían dos delgados brazos. La tela de las mangas se dejó caer poco a poco. Se sentía como un pervertido, abriendo un presente de carne y hueso. Miró su reflejo y observó los pezones rosados y despiertos de su mejor amigo. El esternón de Uruha sobresalía y asustaba un poco, pero no podía evitar pensar que aún así, era jodidamente atractivo. Se dejó llevar aún más por la curiosidad, sobre cómo sentía ese cuerpo. Con sus dedos como pinzas, pellizcó uno de los pezones. Se sentía igual que cuando lo hacía consigo mismo, pero ver la expresión que ponía en ese bello rostro, incrementaba el placer en varios niveles. 

En cuestión de segundos, sintió cómo su entrepierna volvía a despertar. Quedó sentado en la superficie alfombrada de su dormitorio bajo sus pies, y sin pensarlo mucho más, llevó su mano hasta el miembro erecto. De tamaño similar al suyo, igualmente circuncidado, seguía sintiéndose como una de las pocas propias en su súbita invasión en el cuerpo de Uruha. Apretó y masajeó con cuidado, conociendo cómo reaccionaba la anatomía ajena a sus estímulos. Hasta ese momento, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de follar con su mejor amigo, pero, la forma en que sus labios lucían al ser mordidos, y cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban por la excitación, hizo que lo considerara. Por supuesto, una vez su cuerpo volviera a ser el suyo, y el de Shima de él.

Acalorado, se deshizo de la bata, observando el reflejo de Takashima tomar protagonismo en su silencioso dormitorio. Reita no era muy diestro con sus movimientos, pero de pronto sintió ganas de intentarlo. Meneó sus caderas lado a lado, sonriendo por tan agradable vista.

Atreviéndose a más, se volteó para mirar con atención su trasero. Redondo y tan pálido como un cono de nieve. Imaginó esas mismas nalgas rosadas en su centro, como si jarabe de fresa fuese vertido sobre la nieve. Imaginó su propia palma, siendo la que depositaba una feroz nalgada en la piel, dejándola de ese color.

Reita no aguantó demasiado con la sobre estimulación física, visual, mental y hasta auditiva. Se corrió sobre su propia mano en un orgasmo que de seguro jamás olvidaría en su vida. Se sentía tan bien, que por poco olvidó la culpa que tenía en un principio por nada más tocar el cuerpo de Takashima para asearlo.

Recuperó el aliento apenas, cuando su teléfono sonó entre las ropas de su deshecha cama. Cuando al fin lo encontró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quién le había marcado. La culpa volvió, así como la bata para cubrir su cuerpo. Apenas si pudo saludar cuando el guitarrista ya había comenzado a gritarle por el auricular.

“¡AKIRA! ¡ESTOY EN TU MALDITO CUERPO DE JOJO CON FAJA Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTO ES CULPA TUYA Y DE ESA VEZ QUE NO QUISISTE DARLE UNA MONEDA A ESA GITANA EN LA CALLE! ¡Cómo me llenes el cuerpo de esteroides juro que voy a cortártela!”. Uruha no era de los que se alterara con facilidad. Sin embargo, ahora parecía totalmente fuera de sus cabales. Y tenía motivos de sobra para estarlo. “Voy en seguida, no te muevas de ahí ¡Más te vale no tocar nada de forma indebida!”

Dentro de lo confusa que era toda la situación, Akira ahogó una risa y decidió molestar aún más a su amigo y compañero de banda. No todos los días tenías la dicha de oírlo así de frenético. “Tienes un lunar bastante coqueto en el muslo derecho”, dijo y pudo escuchar a Shima balbucear apenas. “Te espero”.


	3. Tentacles - Aoi/?

Akira llevaba toda la semana jodiendo a Yuu y Shima para que aceptaran su recomendación de un supuesto OVA altamente censurado en el país. Tanto el moreno como el castaño claro sabían que cualquier sugerencia proveniente del chico de la nariz regordeta, en lo que respectaba a series y películas, era de temer. Desconocían cuál era la motivación del mal teñido rubio para siempre salir con un video pornográfico animado cada vez más enfermizo que el anterior.

"No lo veré", negó Shima, enfático en sus convicciones. "No lo haré, Akira. Si quieres compartir esas mierdas con alguien para sentirte menos trastornado por disfrutarlas, no cuentes conmigo". 

"¡Eres un aburrido! No tienes para qué verlo con un fin sexual, ¡al menos hazlo por la experiencia de ver algo nuevo y que no acostumbras a ver! ¡Será divertido!". La inocencia en las palabras de Akira, contrastaba por absoluto con el tipo de material que obtenía de los rincones más oscuros de internet.

Yuu le miró desconfiado, mas, entre él y Shima, solía ser quien estaba más abierto a probar cosas nuevas. No sabía qué le deparaba al aceptar ese pendrive que Akira tenía entre sus manos, pero estaba seguro que no debía ser nada bueno. Nada normal, nada vainilla, como Akira le llamaba a la pornografía convencional.

“Yo lo veré”, dijo Yuu estirando una palma abierta para así recibir el pequeño aparato que sólo dios sabía qué aberraciones contenía en su interior. Casi de inmediato, Shima resopló, sorprendido y a la vez indignado porque el moreno se dejara engatusar tan fácilmente por el cerdo de Akira. “¿Qué? No ha de ser tan terrible”, se dirigió al más alto del grupo, restándole importancia al asunto. “Akira sigue vivo”.

“Akira ya está muerto por dentro después de haber visto tantas porquerías”, sentenció Takashima, provocando una risotada en el mencionado.

“Tal vez, pero eso no quita que no pueda emocionarme porque convencí a uno de ustedes dos, par de gallinas”. El rubio hablaba con sorna. Era cuando más molestaba su actitud a sus amigos. 

Takashima estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que el móvil de Akira no era, precisamente, disfrutar el material que consumía y difundía entre ellos —sin mayor éxito gran parte de las veces—. Por el contrario, Akira se sentía igual de asqueado que cualquier ser humano común al verlo, pero necesitaba jactarse de algo en su patética vida para sentirse superior a otros. Yuu tenía una banda propia, Takashima había entrado a una prestigiosa universidad con un excelente puntaje. Mientras que Akira… Akira tenía estómago para ver sangre, mutilaciones y vómitos durante escenas sexuales.

Esa noche, Yuu se echó en su cama por unos minutos. Tras una larga tarde de trabajo, necesitaba alguna distracción que le hiciera olvidarse de los dígitos de las ventas, descuentos y cuadraturas de la caja en la que leía códigos de barra. Tenía recurrentes pesadillas donde la gente hablaba con los pitidos de dichos lectores láser que usaba en el trabajo, u otros más complejos, donde una sociedad completa era controlada por medio de códigos en la muñeca de cada habitante, llevando así un control y clasificación de la población.

Era viernes y su turno del día siguiente era en la tarde, por lo que permitió relajarse con un bol de ensalada de atún que sobró del almuerzo y un caño que había comenzado a fumar poco antes de comer. Seguir ese orden siempre era mucho más placentero. Podía sentir las partículas de cada trozo de comida en su boca, deshaciéndose poco a poco.

Acostumbrado a hacer cosas simples en ese estado, como encender la computadora, se acomodó con esta última sobre su estómago. Su cuerpo levemente en alto gracias a las almohadas tras su cabeza y hombros, permitían que las hojas de lechuga picada no se le cayeran en la cara. Hizo el bol a un lado unos segundos para colocar el pendrive. No supo cuánto se demoró en encajar el aparato en el puerto USB, pero sabía que el tiempo cuando estabas volado era relativo.

Cómodo, con su estómago lleno —dentro de lo que una ensalada de atún puede llenar— y sus ojos atentos, aunque entrecerrados, se dispuso a ver aquel controvertido OVA que su depravado amigo había compartido con él. En total fueron 20 minutos exactos de penetraciones múltiples, chillidos femeninos, explosiones de semen, y, sobre todo, muchos, muchos tentáculos por doquier. Si bien el moreno no sintió deseos de devolver su cena como cuando Akira prácticamente le obligó a ver "A Serbian Film" mientras el rubio comía sus palomitas saladas como si nada, al menos, cada dos o tres minutos, Yuu dejaba escapar un “¿qué mierda?” en voz alta.

Entendía por qué aquel hentai había sido vetado, pero, después de haber visto las películas con personas reales que Akira le enseñó antes, no se sintió tan impactado ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo como él? La sola idea le hizo sacudir su cuerpo en un escalofrío.

Demasiado adormilado por el efecto de la Indica, dejó la computadora en el suelo y el bol encima. Escuchó su teléfono vibrar, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para atenderlo. Seguro era el ansioso de Akira preguntándole qué le había parecido el OVA. O Takashima, quien siempre se mostraba muy reacio al material del rubio, pero aun así su morbo ganaba y quería, al menos, una sinopsis de parte de Yuu —que, a esas alturas, parecía el conejillo de indias de Akira—.

Cayó dormido tras haber acomodado su cabeza sobre la almohada. 

En cuestión de segundos, el moreno se halló en un terreno oscuro, desolado. Parecía estar en otro planeta que no recordaba de ninguna película o serie que hubiese visto anteriormente. Se sentía débil y somnoliento. Intentó mover sus brazos y piernas, pero estas habían sido inmovilizadas. No tenía fuerzas para luchar, ni siquiera para desesperarse. De hecho, aún en su cautiverio y desorientación, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Incluso, podía sentir un agradable cosquilleo a lo largo de su cuerpo. 

Podía escuchar un murmullo tenue, que se hacía cada vez más cercano y provenía tras su espalda, pero Yuu no podía voltearse por la forma en la que estaba atrapado en esa silla que atrapaba sus muñecas y tobillos en ella. Se percató que llevaba nada más que una túnica. Sin embargo, por debajo podía sentir alguna extraña prenda o accesorio, cubriendo porciones muy pequeñas de su pecho, abdomen, vientre y muslos. 

Una figura negra, cubierta de la misma túnica que Yuu tenía sobre su adormilado cuerpo, apareció ante él. Llevaba la capucha sobre su cabeza, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro en ningún momento. El misterioso ser, con ambas manos entrelazadas al frente de su cuerpo, habló con una voz grave y distorsionada. Similar a la que los reportajes de la televisión usaban para ocultar aún más la identidad de las víctimas de algún crimen o injusticia.

“Eres el elegido” dijo con su extraña voz, pero Yuu fue capaz de entenderle a la perfección. “Pasaste todas las pruebas y ahora serás llevado con nuestro rey como tributo”.

¿Tributo? La palabra resonó en la cabeza de pajarera de Yuu. La respuesta normal de cualquiera en su situación, habría sido protestar, defenderse. Al menos podría escupirle en la cara a ese personaje para provocarle, pero no sentía el deseo de ello. El calor que le embargaba, se transmitía con velocidad por su anatomía, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de removerse y frotar sus piernas entre ellas y sus caderas contra la tela que le cubría para calmar la súbita erección que apareció bajo la túnica.

Yuu no pensaba en que había otro ser mirándole. Estaba ardiendo en excitación. No sabía su origen, pero necesitaba calmarla de alguna forma. Simuló embestidas dentro de lo que su posición se lo permitía, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un momento, y luego dirigirlos a la figura frente suyo.

“Veo que la droga ya hizo efecto”. Se acercó hasta Yuu para librarlo de las constricciones en su cuerpo. El desconocido le tomó de su muñeca y con prisa, lo llevó hasta una casa que no tenía mejor apariencia que el resto del escenario hasta ahora visto. Mas, si había algo —o alguien— en aquel lugar que pudiera aliviar su frustración, estaría encantado de pasar.

El hombre de la capucha lo lanzó al suelo sucio y áspero, haciendo que las rodillas de Yuu se hirieran de forma inmediata. “Prepáralo”, escuchó decir a una voz similar a la anterior, también distorsionada. El primer hombre le despojó de su túnica, exhibiendo a un desnudo moreno, llevando nada más que un arnés holográfico alrededor de su anatomía. Apenas podía con su existencia, pesada y dócil. Se dejó hacer por las manos ajenas, terminando con sus caderas en alto, sus manos tras la espalda y su mejilla contra la misma tierra que rasguñó sus rodillas.

“Yuu, ¿cómo te sientes?”. El rey y otros dos presentes, además del primer desconocido, se pusieron de pie alrededor suyo. La figura más corpulenta de las cuatro, pertenecía al cabecilla, quien se ubicó frente al moreno, mirándolo desde arriba. No había forma de que Yuu pudiera ver rostro alguno en esos especímenes. Tal vez ni siquiera tenían uno.

“Estoy… Caliente”, jadeó y se removió incómodo. “Siento que palpito… No es divertido si no puedo tocarme”. La protesta de Yuu sacó risas a los presentes. El moreno sentía que estaba salivando más de lo normal y no tenía energías para controlar cómo esta comenzó a escurrir de sus labios. Su miembro había empezado a gotear como nunca antes y frente a la frustración de que nadie atendiera su desesperación, lanzó un quejido.

“Pobre”, susurró el supuesto rey y de pronto las luces se apagaron. “Tenemos justo lo que necesitas”.

En la oscuridad, los torpes sentidos de Yuu intentaron agudizarse. Creyó reconocer el sonido de la tela deslizándose, por lo que asumió que esa especie de culto se deshizo de sus túnicas. Acto seguido, un extraño roce encontró su mejilla. Era demasiado húmedo para ser un dedo, y demasiado blando para tratarse de un pene. Otros tres roces similares llegaron y terminaron envolviendo sus piernas y brazos, como enredaderas trepando por toda su anatomía. Su propio miembro tembló ante la sensación.

Yuu no describiría lo que sentía como una simple excitación. Poco a poco, sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, al punto que respirar no era suficiente. Tuvo que jadear para dar a sus pulmones el oxígeno que necesitaban. Uno de esos peculiares miembros, acarició su entrada apenas, nada más palpándolo. Tal vez comprobando la temperatura o dilatación de la zona. Francamente, Yuu no tenía la menor idea sobre qué ocurría. Oyó gemir a alguien detrás suyo y luego decir “Está listo, rey. Todo suyo”.

De golpe, y acompañado del rápido sonido que hace un objeto contra el viento moviéndose a toda velocidad, su entrada fue llenada por una fría y babosa intromisión. Yuu se quejó por el dolor inicial, mas, la presencia en su interior se fue amoldando a las calientes paredes del moreno. Su ano se comprimía, apretaba y soltaba, aceptando lo que, para esas alturas, parecía ser un tentáculo. La punta de aquel, cosquilleaba en su interior, haciéndolo gimotear sin parar. 

Tal parecía que sus captores no toleraban muy bien sus exagerados quejidos de colegiada follada en un hentai, por lo que, en breve, la boca de Yuu fue ultrajada por otros dos tentáculos. Un desagradable sabor fue depositado en sus papilas gustativas, y, como si ello mismo fuera una tardía advertencia de veneno, comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo y mente. Yuu se embestía a sí mismo contra la intromisión en su parte trasera, como si el grosor que le llenaba y los movimientos ejecutados por el rey, ya no fuera suficiente. Aunque, estaba seguro de que se lo estaban repartiendo entre los cuatro presentes.

Otro par de tentáculos rodearon nuevamente su cuerpo, esta vez, dejándolo en suspensión. Sintió cómo el arnés que le rodeaba era roto con tenebrosa facilidad por los miembros que le ultrajaban y mantenían, con fuerza, en alto. Las puntas acariciaban cada rincón de su anatomía. Su pene había sido rodeado también por un tentáculo más delgado que los anteriores, mientras un segundo, acariciaba el glande.

Sus quejidos eran ahogados por la viscosa presencia en su garganta, con ventosas que se adherían a sus mejillas internas y le provocaban arcadas. Sus pupilas se escondían en la parte superior de sus cuencas, y los dedos de sus manos y pies se contraían.

Entre las cosquillas, dolor, excitación y su inminente orgasmo, Yuu despertó violentamente cuando ya había amanecido. Se apoyó en sus manos para quedar sentado en la cama, y no le tardó demasiado notar, por la humedad de sus sábanas, que acababa de tener un sueño de aquellos.

Si Akira o Takashima hubiesen visto su estado, probablemente no le habrían dejado de molestar jamás en la vida.

Vio la hora en su teléfono: las 11:25 a.m. Bajo esta, se encontraba la notificación del mensaje sin leer de la noche anterior. Se trataba de Akira, efectivamente, preguntándole si ya había visto el OVA, y, de ser así, qué le había parecido. Yuu respondió con un mensaje de voz “¿No tienes otro de estos?”. A los segundos, envió otro “Si le cuentas a Shima, te mato”.

Akira tardó en responder, porque el mensaje del moreno llegó justo cuando él y Takashima se encontraban jugando Mario Kart en su departamento. “Ya me enteré, inmundo animal”, fue el mensaje que recibió en la voz del más alto del grupo, haciendo que aquel secreto que pretendía mantener con el bastardo de Akira, ya no fuera tan secreto.


	4. Cunnilingus - Kai/Fem!Reita

El cuerpo de la rubia había sido acorralado contra el escritorio de una vieja oficina que ahora servía nada más que para guardar parte del inventario de la empresa. Sus piernas, atrapadas en el nylon de sus pantimedias, y luego, la gabardina de su ajustada falda lápiz, apenas podían ser separadas por el castaño que le llevó hasta dicha posición. La intermitencia y disque libertad que poseía la relación de Akira con Yutaka, distaba bastante a su regular y correcto semblante en el medio profesional en que a diario se movía.

Durante las mañanas, y hasta unas horas después del almuerzo, Akira se desempeñaba como psicóloga organizacional en el departamento de recursos humanos de una reconocida empresa de computadoras. Amable con sus compañeros, severa con los novatos. La dualidad de su personalidad le había hecho ganarse a más de un enemigo en su trabajo. Sin embargo, quienes estaban de su lado, sabían que Akira era consecuente en sus prácticas. Prestaba ayuda a quienes la solicitaban de buena forma, así como también informaba a los superiores sobre los departamentos de la empresa donde no existía un buen clima laboral, y, de este modo, permitir que se tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Era un trabajo agotador, pero Akira lo hacía con gusto. El llevar tiempo en dicho puesto, le había acostumbrado a una rutina mucho más agradable que la de su anterior empleo. 

Sin embargo, esa misma rutina, se desencajó por completo cuando Yutaka Tanabe, un rostro conocido, se presentó en su misma empresa para ser entrevistado como nuevo empleado. Los ojos con discreta sombra y largas pestañas tras las gafas de la rubia se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el nuevo postulante que debía entrevistar.

Yutaka era joven y casi no poseía experiencia en el área a la que postulaba. Si bien, Akira había estado en la misma posición hace casi dos décadas atrás, sabía de sobra que instruir a un novato tomaba tiempo. Y en una empresa como para la que trabajaba, el tiempo era más valioso que el oro y el diamante, debido a lo escaso de él.

No obstante, Yutaka poseía una sonrisa confiada y una labia que los propios compañeros de Akira, quienes llevaban toda su vida en la organización, hubiesen envidiado tener a su edad. El cargo al que Yutaba se presentaba, requería de ello, y a medida que el joven de no más de 22 años conversaba, Akira se convencía más y más de que, tal vez, no sería una mala idea reclutarlo. Podría inventar una buena excusa. Los años de experiencia le habían hecho no sólo ganarse la plena confianza de sus superiores, sino una gran habilidad a la hora de justificar sus decisiones. Sobre todo, en lo que respectaba a selección de personal. Akira nunca, en sus más de diez años de servicio en la empresa, había errado al elegir a un empleado por sobre otro. y, por supuesto, esta no sería la excepción.

Ella misma se ofreció para instruir y guiar a Yutaka en sus primeras semanas en la empresa.

El jefe lo tomó como una actitud muy noble de su parte, dado que no era su responsabilidad hacerlo, sino de los futuros compañeros de aquel joven. Mas, Akira tenía sus motivos para querer hacerlo.

Akira había sido maestra de Yutaka en la universidad. Para entonces, el chico era un muchacho que muy rara vez realizaba sus informes a tiempo, y, encima, tenía la desfachatez de insinuársele constantemente. Yutaka sabía cómo hacerlo. Con esa misma habilidad, excusa bajo la cual Akira le había integrado al equipo de la organización, es que consiguió que la rubia cayera rendida a sus pies, hace ya tres años atrás. 

En su posición, por supuesto que Akira podría haber exigido a Yutaka que detuviera aquel coqueto comportamiento de inmediato. Incluso, podría haber hablado con sus colegas para exponer al castaño oscuro por acoso. Pero, la verdad, era que Akira se hacía la fuerte. Estaba a nada de tirar su moral por la borda, si eso significaba tener una probada de lo que tanto se jactaba ese jovencito, podría hacer con, y de ella.

Akira iba por una cucharada de pastel. Quizás, incluso nada más que la cereza en la cúspide del mismo. No obstante, terminó probando más y más, haciéndose adicta al dulzor de la crema y el húmedo licor de bizcocho. 

En lo que a Yutaka respectaba, sabía que tenía a la maestra comiendo de su mano. Y, habiendo concretado su misión de pasar la asignatura con las facilidades que Akira le otorgaba por la aventura que estaban teniendo, se retiró de la vida de la rubia. Así si más, con una facilidad de desapego propia de un manipulador como él, dejó de contestar los mensajes de Akira, así como sus llamadas. Yutaka desapareció de la vida de Akira, y Akira, resignada y frustrada por haberse dejado engañar de tan vil manera, renunció a la única cátedra que había mantenido en la universidad por años. Acabó dedicándose nada más que a la compañía de computadoras. Un lugar seguro, donde no tendría que volver a toparse con Yutaka. O, al menos, así creyó que sería.

"Cuidado, ve despacio”. La nariz del castaño oscuro se deslizaba sobre el calzón de la rubia. La falda había sido arrugada lo suficiente como para permitir a Yutaka tantear con su rostro toda la zona, mientras Akira intentaba mantenerse calma para que su atuendo no se viera afectado, y así, no levantar sospechas de lo que hacían. 

“Estás toda húmeda”, dijo juguetón, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas cargadas de falsa inocencia. “Te sigues mojando con la más simple de mis caricias”.

Akira odiaba la fanfarronería en las palabras de Yutaka, pero no podía llevarle la contraria. Bastaba una única mirada para hacerla caer nuevamente, sin importar las veces que el menor la hubiese engañado en base a las mismas tácticas. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a la rubia de quitarse las gafas. Estas, lucían torcida, empañadas y con sus hebras de cabello doradas, enredándose entre ellas.

Con su pulgar, Yutaka presionó en la parte superior del pubis de Akira, ganándose un suspiro a medio ahogar de su parte. “Estamos tal como esa vez en tu oficina, ¿recuerdas?”, dijo poniéndose de pie, tocando apenas la nariz contraria con la suya. Hablaba a la rubia de metro setenta, con la mano derecha, desabrochando los botones de su blusa, descubriendo así sus prominentes senos. Una discreta cadena con un dije reposaba en medio de ellos. Yutaka reemplazo el dije, por su propio rostro, procurando lamer y mordisquear cualquier porción de piel que no estuviese directamente expuesta a los compañeros de trabajo de ambos. 

Demasiado agitada como para responder, Akira se limitó a reír en primera instancia. La mano de Yutaka se había escabullido bajo la ropa interior y ahora ejercía presión sobre los labios vaginales. “Me debes algo de esa vez”, recordó a Yutaka. “Procura terminar tu tarea, cariño”.

Confundido por unos instantes, Yutaka ladeó su cabeza, seguido de inmediato por un sonido de iluminación. La mujer le hizo guardar silencio, divertida. “No es justo. Casi nos descubren. De no ser por ello, te aseguro que te habría hecho venir como correspondía”.

“Me consta”, dijo pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de su joven amante, volviendo a unirse a él con un beso. “Pero tú jamás has sido justo, así que, si quieres mantener esta excelente oportunidad laboral, más te vale ser un buen y obediente aprendiz”.

Yutaka mordió su lengua y sonrió ladino. Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo, pensó en su cabeza. Podría hallarse frustrado, atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Mas, a decir verdad, no tenía derecho a reclamo. Akira había aprendido la lección, y, por supuesto, estaba usando la situación a su favor. 

Sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, sostuvo sus manos y descendió a la altura de su entrepierna. Dio un corto beso en el pubis de la mayor, como muestra de su pacto con ella. Ese mismo beso, se transformó en una lluvia de los mismo, abarcando el interior de los labios de Akira. Esta última, llevó su mano a los cabellos de Yutaka, sosteniéndolos con firmeza para indicar cómo y hacia dónde dirigir sus lamidas y succiones. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero Yutaka podía recordar a la perfección las formas en que Akira era complacida.

“Más arriba”, dijo mientras halaba con cuidado los cabellos castaños. Complaciente, y antes de lo previsto, Yutaka encontró el clítoris de la rubia. El apretón que los muslos de la misma le dieron, así como un poco discreto movimiento hacia delante de sus caderas, le dejaron en evidencia. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada excitada de Akira, apenas visible por sus grandes pechos y la curvatura de su espalda provocada por las manos de la mujer, aferrándose del borde del escritorio.

Yutaka colocó dos dedos en su propia boca para humectarlos e introducirlos lentamente en Akira. El caliente interior de la rubia apretaba sus dedos con sus blandas y palpitantes paredes, mientras sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo. Los labios y lengua del menor, habían atrapado el pequeño y sensible botón de Akira, succionando y haciendo que esta apretara su castaña cabeza entre sus piernas.

Los minutos pasaban. Yutaka sabía que un orgasmo femenino no era obvio y simple de desencadenar como uno masculino. Con el cuello empezando a resentir, aguantó un poco más. Acomodó a Akira para que quedara sentada en el escritorio y así poder acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas abiertas y ahora posicionadas sobre la espalda del castaño. 

“¡Ah!”, rauda, la mano de la rubia cubrió su propia boca. El ruido alertó en un principio Yutaka, consciente de que no podían ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, le era imposible ocultar su sonrisa triunfante por lograr que Akira reaccionara de tal forma gracias a él.

Akira, por su parte, estaba ansiosa. Sentía que estaba encaminándose directo al placer máximo cuando Yutaka se detuvo para observarle. “¿Qué esperas? ¡No tenemos todo el día!”, susurró, avergonzada por lo demandante que sonaba.

“A sus órdenes, madame”, el aludido respondió con sorna, siguiendo con el mismo patrón y tácticas que hasta entonces estaba empleando y que habían logrado excitar y mojar aún más a Akira. Las piernas desnudas de la mujer intentaban unirse entre sí, comprimiendo a Yutaka. Faltaba poco, pensaba, y cuando la rubia echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y jaló con fuerza de sus cabellos en medio de jadeos, supo que Akira se había corrido esta vez.

Sin tiempo para arrumacos, la mayor volvió a calzarse sus medias. Bajó y estiró la falda que se encontraba a la altura de su ombligo, ordenó sus cabellos y volvió las gafas a su posición correspondiente.

“Sigues viéndote igual de hermosa que la última vez que tuve el honor de hacerte acabar”, comentó Yutaka, secándose los labios con la muñeca. Observaba cómo Akira se calzaba sus zapatos con tacón bajo, nada más que para voltearse y dirigirle una mirada suspicaz.

“No caeré de nuevo por tus palabras, Yutaka”, dijo parándose frente a él, acomodándose la chaqueta encima. “Y te recuerdo, que la última vez fui yo misma quien se tuvo que hacer llegar al orgasmo”, sonrió, orgullosa. “Pero estuviste muy bien esta vez, he de admitirlo”. El corazón de la rubia se había endurecido con el tiempo. 

Yutaka era ahora quien la veía desfilar para seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esa no sería la última vez que se encontraran en esa antigua oficina.


	5. Frotting - Uruha/Ruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo pedir disculpas. Cometí el peor error que un escritor/ficker puede cometer: no informarse lo suficiente. Tomé una traducción literal del prompt de este capítulo: "frotar". Sólo ahora, que lo he terminado, me he topado con una traducción más acertada y que me llena de coraje, porque podría haber escrito algo mucho más divertido.
> 
> En fin, no borraré la historia. La dejaré aquí y me iré con mi vergüenza a escribir el siguiente. A pesar de todo, espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

“Tienen siete minutos”, dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta del estrecho cuarto donde sus padres guardaban la ropa de ambos. En su interior, se encontraban Ruki y Uruha, dos adolescentes que no se conocían, pero que habían sido seleccionado por medio de la vieja ruleta de Twister que Reita había llevado al cumpleaños de Aoi. 

El juego iba en su primera partida y afuera esperaban ansiosos el festejado, Reita y Kai. Los tres, junto a Ruki, eran compañeros de escuela. Uruha era el único en esa reunión que asistía a otra preparatoria, pero que se había hecho amigo de Yuu en un campamento al que ambos asistieron cuando niños.

“¡Comiencen!”. El conteo en el teléfono del moreno había iniciado. La música que rodeaba al grupo, impedía que las conversaciones o sonidos más suaves dentro del ropero fuera escuchados desde el exterior.

Ambos jóvenes lucían expresiones incómodas, nerviosas. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento, ¡y encima tenían que quedarse siete minutos ahí dentro! Uruha se acomodó sobre la alfombra, abrazando sus piernas contra sí. Ruki no se movía de su posición inicial, pero Uruha podía escuchar su respiración.

“¿Puedo encender la luz de mi teléfono?”, preguntó despacio al más alto, esperando que aquello no le molestara. Ruki tenía la misma edad que él y el resto de los chicos, pero lucía considerablemente menor por su baja estatura y mejillas redondas.

“Sí… Adelante”. Uruha no tenía ningún problema con la petición, mas, Aoi descubrió de inmediato el cambio de iluminación desde el borde inferior de la puerta y el espacio que se hacía entre ella y el suelo.

“¡Sin trampas! ¡Apaguen la luz!”, protestó desde afuera otra voz que Ruki reconoció como la de Kai.

Resignado, Ruki contestó un desanimado “De acuerdo” y apagó la linterna de su celular. Recibió un montón de abucheos desde el exterior, así como frases motivadoras para que él y Uruha, un total desconocido, hicieran de todo. Ruki sólo quería ir y pasar un buen rato viendo conciertos, series o películas con sus amigos, mientras jugaban juegos de mesa y comían porquerías. En ningún momento había sido informado de que el cumpleaños de Aoi se iba a transformar en un cautiverio para forzarlo a besarse con alguien más.

Afuera, los chicos habían comenzado a hacer sus conjeturas y observaciones. Reita decía que estaban muy callados, mientras acercaba la oreja a la puerta. Aoi lo apartó, diciéndole que los dejara en paz. Que la gracia del juego era precisamente no saber qué se encuentran haciendo los participantes, hasta que estos salen y te cuentan.

Sin embargo, Reita no estaba equivocado. Tanto Ruki como Uruha se mantenían en silencio al interior del ropero, sin cambiar su posición inicial. Ruki, nervioso, pero no por ello menos impaciente, se dirigió al más alto en medio de la oscuridad. Incluso, acercó ligeramente su cuerpo al de este, a gatas, hasta que sintió una de las piernas de Uruha, y se detuvo.

“¿Qué haremos?”. La pregunta llegó a los oídos del más alto, que había dejado de sostener sus propias rodillas para sentarse en posición de loto tan pronto sintió la cercanía del contrario.

“No lo sé”, soltó sin mucha emoción. “¿Tú qué quieres hacer?”

Uruha se le hizo la persona más insípida a Ruki. Tenían al menos que darse un beso, tocarse de alguna forma. Si no, el juego no habría servido de nada y sus compañeros no dejarían de molestarlo y recordarle esa noche. Los conocía. Sabía lo odiosos que podían llegar a ser. Aunque también sabía que Reita había elegido iniciar con él para el juego, porque este sabía que aún no daba su primer beso.

A Ruki no podía importarle menos el asunto. No había nada que le apresurara para hacerlo hoy, o mañana. Sin embargo, había visto a Uruha durante la reunión, y realmente se trataba de un chico muy guapo. Besarlo a él, aun siendo un desconocido, era mucho mejor que besar a cualquiera de los perdedores que tenía por amigos.

“Nunca he besado”, dijo de pronto. Esperaba que aquella revelación emocionara lo suficiente al más alto, quien seguro se sentiría lo suficientemente importante como para tomar el primer beso de Ruki.

Pero, al contrario, Uruha sonó sorprendido por otro motivo “¡Yo tampoco!”.

Era el peor escenario. Ruki se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber entrado con Aoi, quien al menos tenía un buen par de labios y una vasta, mas no próspera, experiencia besatoria, particularmente, en el juego de la botellita. 

“Oh”, articuló intentando no sonar demasiado desanimado. “¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que sería buena idea si lo intentamos?”. Ruki no se encontraba muy esperanzado de la respuesta contraria. Uruha no parecía muy interesado en la situación en que se habían visto envueltos. Ruki tampoco en un principio, pero si no había besado antes, era nada más porque la situación no se había presentado. Ahora, era un buen momento.

En medio de la oscuridad, Ruki escuchó a Uruha moverse, acercándose a él. “Está bien. Voy a besarte”. Uruha era jodidamente directo, haciendo que Ruki sintiera un poco de vergüenza ajena por él. Sin embargo, al tener las manos del más alto sosteniendo sus mejillas, asintió, permitiéndole a este proseguir.

Uruha besó los labios de Ruki de forma profunda y lenta. No hubo un calentamiento previo. Y, al no tener anteriores experiencias, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Ambos descubrieron qué se sentía besar por primera vez con otra persona igualmente inexperta. La sensación era tan placentera, que poco a poco, y guiados por la curiosidad y las hormonas disipándose a toda velocidad por la anatomía de ambos, las manos de Uruha y Ruki empezaron a moverse por el cuerpo contrario.

Las manos de Uruha se deslizaron desde los hombros del más bajo, pasaron por su espalda y terminaron reposando, por un momento, sobre su cintura. Esto, hasta que una mano, aún más traviesa que el par de Uruha, se movió por sus extremidades inferiores y se posicionó en la entrepierna del más alto. Su cuerpo dio un respingo, haciendo que Ruki riera, entre nervioso y coqueto por lo que estaba haciendo.

Al no conocer a Uruha, no tenía la menor idea sobre cómo reaccionaría este. Pero, la vida era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar ¿Desde cuándo? Desde ese preciso momento en que comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo una avalancha de nuevas emociones y sensaciones que nunca antes vivió.

Para su suerte, Uruha reaccionó de forma positiva e inmediato y, descendiendo sus manos hasta el trasero del más bajo, lo levantó lo suficiente como para acomodar a Ruki sobre su cintura. Continuaron besándose y recorriendo la espalda, brazos y pecho del otro, ahora, debajo de la camiseta de cada uno.

“¡Les queda un minuto!” escucharon la voz de Aoi una vez más. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, y un minuto era poco para todo lo que imaginaban hacer entre sí. Ruki podía sentir la erección de Uruha y la suya, ambas tibias, frotándose una con la otra por mero roce. Sin embargo, el pequeño rubio comenzó a dar brincos sobre Uruha, quien no paraba de apretar y masajear los glúteos del contrario. Con sus manos en ese mismo lugar, apretó a Ruki contra sí, haciendo que ambos suspiraran en la boca del otro.

Los adolescentes disfrutaban frenéticos de la fricción que aquel juego tan subido de tono, les proporcionaba. Y estaban tan concentrados en su frenesí, que cuando Aoi abrió la puerta, Uruha cayó de ella de espaldas al suelo. Ni él ni Ruki se inmutaron y continuaron besándose, ahora, contra el suelo del dormitorio de los padres de Aoi, y a vista y paciencia de este mismo, y sus otros dos amigos.

“¡Woah! ¡Chicos, tiempo! ¡Ya pasaron los siete minutos!”. No importaba lo mucho que Kai, Aoi y Reita insistieran en que el par dejar de besarse, al menos, por respeto a ellos que parecían pintados.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Reita fue el primero en hablar, luego de volver a observar a su compañero de clase y el amigo de infancia de Aoi. “Supongo que el juego termina aquí, ¿no?”. 

Aoi tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que fue correspondida con Kai. Al parecer, esos dos tenían una idea en mente, que Reita compartió de los últimos.  
“¡Beso triple!”, gritaron al unísono.


	6. Blow Jobs - Aoi/Ruki

La pareja subió al ascensor guardando silencio por respeto a los demás vecinos del departamento. Cada uno recargado en paredes contrarias, saludaron por compromiso y con una sonrisa tan falsa como las piedras en el brazalete de la dueña del departamento del frente. 

Hasta ese detalle, contribuía a la molestia de Takayuki.

Takayuki y Yuu, su novio desde hace un año, venían de regreso de una fiesta en casa de un antiguo amigo de la universidad de Yuu. El anfitrión había decidido invitar a gran parte de la generación en que él y Yuu egresaron, por lo que se trató, en gran parte, de caras conocidas para el moreno. Por supuesto, había llevado a su novio consigo, quien tan pronto vio abrirse las puertas del ascensor en su piso, salió como una bala hasta su departamento.

El sonido de los tacos en los pies de Takayuki retumbaban con fuerza en el pasillo principal. Yuu salió de inmediato a su búsqueda, aun sabiendo que ser perseguido, alteraría aún más a su pareja.

“Taka, ¿puedes escucharme al menos cinco segundos?”. El moreno se había ubicado al lado de Takayuki, quien buscaba con prisa las llaves en su bolso para poder entrar a casa. “¡Vengo persiguiéndote desde que salimos de casa de mi amigo!”

El más bajo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, empujando la puerta hacia delante para poder pasar. Yuu entró veloz, creyendo en la posibilidad de que su intenso novio le dejara afuera. Takayuki cerró con un portazo. “Jamás te pedí que me siguieras, ¡y es más! ¡Ojalá te hubieses quedado allá! La estabas pasando muy bien por lo que vi, ¿no?”

“¡No fue mi culpa, Taka! ¡La chica estaba ebria e intentó besarme! ¡Nada más!”. Yuu intentaba defenderse, abriendo sus brazos para enfatizar.

Ese tipo de peleas hace mucho habían quedado en el pasado. O eso creyó Yuu. Al principio, él y Takayuki tenían cientos de discusiones —algunas, bastante grandes— por los celos de este último. Para Yuu, eran exageraciones, pero, en el fondo, sabía que tenía dificultades en poner límites cuando otras personas intentaban coquetearle ¡No podía evitarlo! Después de todo, ¿quién no disfrutaba un poco de atención?

“¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Quizás qué cosas te dijo en el oído que te hicieron reír tanto”. Takayuki había lanzado su bolso sobre el sofá y se dirigió al baño para lavar sus manos. No soportaba sentirlas sucias con los gérmenes de las puertas del taxi, los botones del ascensor o las mismas llaves con las que ingresó a su hogar. 

Yuu lo siguió hasta el baño. Lo siguió hasta que salió de él y volvió a la sala. El más bajo necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba respirar y no ver la jodida cara de Yuu, que, en ese momento, le parecía la cara más desagradable de toda la Tierra. “¡No me dijo nada! Nada más me dijo que la estaba pasando muy bien y que acababa de besarse con otro de nuestros amigos”.

“Y por supuesto, te reíste porque el siguiente serías tú, ¿no?”, de brazos cruzados, Takayuki lo miró desafiante. Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica que combinaba muy bien con sus palabras rápidas, como dardos sobre toda la paciencia de Yuu. Se sentía como un globo en medio de una diana al que su novio bordeaba, arriesgadamente.

No tenía pinta de que Takayuki fuera a confiar en sus palabras, ni dejar explicarle la situación ¡Ni siquiera le habían besado! Su novio había llegado en el momento preciso en que la chica se lanzó para robarle un beso, y él había corrido su cara para no recibirlo. Yuu llevó su pulgar e índice a sus sienes, apretando, rogando a todos los cielos no explotar y terminar yéndose a dormir a casa de cualquier amigo que estuviera dispuesto a recibirle sin preguntar nada. Al menos, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la situación —y él mismo— se hubiese calmado.

“Amor”, dijo apartando la mano de su rostro y mirando a su novio. “Por enésima vez: estábamos charlando. La chica estaba muy ebria e intentó besarme, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que lo hiciera. Por eso aparté la cara cuando lo hizo”. Yuu intentaba explicar a Takayuki todo con manzanitas. Ambos habían disfrutado muy poco de la velada debido al ataque de celos del más bajo, por lo que ni siquiera pudo terminar su segunda botella de Corona.

“Era claro lo que quería, Yuu ¡No eres tonto!”, Takayuki desunió sus, anteriormente, brazos cruzados, y estiró los puños en dirección al suelo. “Te encanta que todo el mundo te coquetee, ¿no?”. Las palabras del chico de cabellos rubios y ondulados sonaban más apesadumbradas que antes. No estaba peleando, ni quería tener la razón a esas alturas. “No sé por qué lo haces, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente conmigo? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? Yuu, si ese es el problema…”

“¡NO! ¡No, no! ¡No es eso!”, culpable por lo que le había hecho creer al contrario, lo sostuvo de los hombros, e incluso, se agachó un poco para besar su frente y quedar a su misma altura. “Te juro que jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza algo así. Eres suficiente. Eres más que suficiente. De hecho, yo diría que hasta mucho para alguien como yo…”  
Lo que menos necesitaba oír en ese momento era un espectáculo de su novio celebrando las propias miserias. No iba a caer en tan vieja y gastada táctica. Rodó los ojos, indignado, y apartó ambas manos del moreno de sí. “Sólo déjame, ¿vale?”.

Con esas palabras, Takayuki había dado por finalizada la discusión. Si, estaba molesto con Yuu. No, no iba a terminar con él. Sin embargo, necesitaba espacio para respirar, pensar y relajarse. Y la estúpida y fingida expresión de cachorro regañado del más alto, sólo le producía más enojo. Por lo que, tan pronto sintió la mano de Yuu retenerle de la muñeca cuando estaba decidido a encerrarse en el dormitorio de ambos, reaccionó de forma tan negativa. “Yuu Shiroyama”, dijo volteando su rostro con una expresión digna de quien está a punto de destruir todo a su alrededor. “Suelta mi puta mano o te juro que…”

Antes de que Takayuki pudiese decir nada, el moreno tiró de su brazo para traerlo hacia él. En primera instancia, Takayuki intentó separarse, pero la diferencia entre su fuerza y la que Yuu ejercía, era demasiada. En cuestión de segundos, el más bajo estaba siendo besado por su novio. Se dejó hacer, gruñendo por el atrevimiento de Yuu.

“Detesto que hagas eso”, dijo apenas sus labios fueron liberados de los apasionados besos del moreno. “De verdad, lo odio”.

Por mucho que Takayuki intentara sonar molesto por su comportamiento, Yuu conocía ese tono de voz. Le estaba provocando. Takayuki no quería realmente que Yuu se detuviera. No obstante, y por si las dudas, decidió comprobarlo de otra forma. Volvió a besar al más bajo, guiándolo hasta el mismo sofá donde este, antes, había lanzado su bolso. Yuu lo apartó del camino, ganándose otro regaño, mucho menos exagerado que los anteriores, y reemplazó dicho accesorio por el delgado cuerpo de Takayuki.

“¿Qué odias?” preguntó mientras volvía a inmovilizar al contrario, esta ocasión, de ambas muñecas. Comenzó a atacar el cuello de Takayuki entre besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida. Sintió el cuerpo de este tensarse bajo su potestad. “¿Esto también lo odias? ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?”.

Otro gruñido salió de boca de Takayuki, quien intentaba mantenerse fuerte pese a que su propia anatomía no estaba cooperando. Y, aunque odiara reconocerlo, Yuu sí era un novio lo suficientemente atento como para conocer cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

“Sigo molesto, Yuu”, trató de sonar firme, pero para Yuu sus palabras no sonaban demasiado convincentes. Era la situación perfecta para salirse con la suya, como solía hacerlo cuando discutían por algo que, para el moreno, era una bobada.

Mordió cuidadosamente una de las clavículas del chico, oyéndolo quejarse de dolor. A pesar de ello, y de la expresión de Takayuki, Yuu continuó bajando con su boca, mientras sus dedos desabotonaban hábil y velozmente la camisa del menor. “¿Sigues molesto?”, volvió a preguntar, mientras besaba el pecho de nácar que respiraba agitadamente bajo suyo. “Puedo parar si gustas”.

Sólo hubo silencio. La mano derecha de Yuu se encargó de deshacerse de los obstáculos que implicaban la ropa en la zona inferior del cuerpo de Takayuki. Yuu podía ser muy descuidado y torpe en muchas cosas, según la opinión de Takayuki. Sin embargo, para sus conocimientos y prácticas a la hora de hacer el amor, dichos adjetivos no aplicaban en absoluto.

“Estás tan, tan duro, bebé”, comentó masajeando la erección del menor, que ya se encontraba descubierta, expuesta a la fría temperatura ambiental. La mano de Yuu subía y bajaba, y su boca comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al glande de su novio. “¿Sigues molesto?”, preguntó dando una primera y única lamida. Takayuki siseó y apretó los puños sobre el sofá. “Mmh, sabes que no quiero ocasionarte más enojos, ¿quieres que me detenga?”.

Yuu acarició su mejilla contra el pene del menor. Aquella acción, así como sus propias palabras habían hecho de Takayuki un ser débil. Mas, no lo suficiente para protestar una última vez. “Me voy a molestar mucho más si no me la chupas de una buena vez”.

Encantado por lo sucia que podía llegar a ser la boca de su amado rubio de esponjosos cabellos, sonrió antes de humedecer sus labios. Su lengua repasó la forma ovalada de su boca entre abierta, y, con sus labios ya humectados, atrapó la erección contraria. Takayuki jadeó y enterró sus uñas en la suavidad del sofá de la sala. Yuu guardó parte de sus lisas y azabaches hebras detrás de sus orejas para no ensuciarlas. El pendiente en su lóbulo bailaba con el movimiento de sus succiones.

A ratos, Yuu se apartaba y dejaba caer su saliva sobre el pene de Takayuki, sólo para ver qué caras ponía ante tales provocaciones. “Muy gracioso”.

“Si vas a estar molesto conmigo, que al menos sea por una razón de peso, ¿no lo crees?”, preguntó Yuu, masturbando a su novio con su mano, y con su boca, succionando la punta del miembro, provocando sonidos húmedos.

“¿Y tú piensas que olvidé el resto?”, resopló. Como pudo, se incorporó hasta cambiar la posición de ambos. Yuu, siempre sonriente y soberbio, se acomodó exactamente como Takayuki estaba antes. Su cabeza reposó en el apoyabrazos del sofá, y su cuerpo, se extendió a lo largo del mueble. “Te voy a follar esa boca habladora que tienes”.

Sin mayor interés en protestar ante el dictamen de su novio, Yuu abrió la boca, recibiendo de inmediato el pene de Takayuki en ella. Este último, sostuvo la cabeza del moreno, ayudándose de ella para penetrarle con fuerza. Yuu tuvo que cerrar y apretar sus ojos. Apenas le daba espacio para mover su lengua alrededor de su novio. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio no estaba buscando la mamada más épica de la relación. Takayuki sólo quería sacar su rabia y frustración. Y desquitarse con Yuu, era la forma más efectiva, y, claramente, placentera.

“¡Ah! Me voy a… ¡Ah…!”

Evitando que su novio tuviese, tal vez, la intención de apartarse, Yuu apretó su propio rostro contra el vientre de Takayuki. Apretó los glúteos del menor, apenas pudiendo respirar entre el espacio existente entre los vellos ajenos y su nariz. Todos, cada uno de sus sentidos, llenándose de su pareja. 

Takayuki jadeó y rio cuando Yuu no quería soltarlo. Ya no quedaba ninguna gota que lamer, pero Yuu siempre podría ser más insoportable, y no dejaba ir el miembro del menor. “¡Ya, basta! ¡Yuu!”.

El moreno tragó todo el contenido tibio y amargo que aún mantenía en su boca. “¿Ya se te pasó? ¿Puedo dormir contigo o me dejarás solito en la sala?”, preguntó haciendo un puchero que hizo resoplar a Takayuki.

“Estoy mejor”, respondió arreglando sus cabellos y luego los de su pareja. Terminó sentándose en sus piernas y Yuu, abrazándole. “Pero deja de ser tan fácil con todo el mundo. Me colmas la paciencia”.

“Si no fuese tan fácil, quizá aún estaríamos mandándonos mensajitos inocentes sin concretar nada”, besó la frente del otro. Takayuki cerró los ojos por un segundo y los volvió a abrir para mirar al moreno.

“Eres mío. Todo mío, no te comparto con ninguna ebria o ebrio ridículo”. Cariñoso, el rubio recargó su cuerpo contra el del mayor, llenándole la cara de besos. Yuu sabía que Takayuki no era un celoso empedernido. Y, era cierto que a veces le daba motivos para serlo.

Mas, no podía evitar provocarle de tal forma para, al llegar a casa, poder dar o recibir una buena follada de su parte. Jamás le sería infiel ¿Cómo serlo? Tener a ese enano berrinchudo y cachondo como novio era, por lejos, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.


	7. Scent- Kai/Uruha

El ruido metálico de los casilleros, culminaba el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol universitario. Cada carrera tenía la posibilidad de formar un equipo con el cual enfrentarse a las demás, siempre y cuando contara con la cuota mínima de jugadores. La experiencia solía ser muy divertida, no sólo por el deporte en sí; sino que también permitía a sus participantes el interactuar con compañeros en otros espacios que no fueran netamente académicos.

Yutaka jugó fútbol durante toda su vida. Su padre había sido jugador del equipo de fútbol de su compañía de trabajo, y luego se dedicó a hacer de entrenador con niños y jóvenes del barrio donde residía. Aquel interés por el deporte también fue transmitido a Yutaka, quien no tenía recuerdos de su infancia sin llevar zapatillas y una pelota bajo el brazo o frente a sus pies.

De ese modo, terminó convirtiéndose en el capitán del equipo de los estudiantes de arquitectura. Los jugadores de su plantel eran generalmente muy buenos, a excepción del chico nuevo: Takashima.

En más de una ocasión, Yutaka había querido preguntar a Takashima cuál eran sus motivaciones para entrar al equipo, considerando sus bajas aptitudes para ello: tenía poca fuerza en las piernas, no era muy rápido, y por lo mismo, era blanco fácil para que jugadores del equipo contrario le quitaran el balón y hasta le empujaran con facilidad. Sin embargo, Yutaka se abstenía porque sabía que una inquisición como aquella, podría mermar aún más la motivación del chico. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo necesitaban para completar el quórum de su plantel.

Lo que Yutaka no sabía, era que Takashima no tenía mayor motivación de estar en ese equipo, que poder frecuentarlo. Takashima pertenecía a una generación menor a la del capitán, por lo que no coincidían en ninguna clase. Para el castaño claro, no era suficiente con verlo en los recreos, ni tampoco asistir discretamente a los partidos como público. Tomó el riesgo y aunque ahora tuviera la soga al cuello con respecto a su pobre desempeño, no desistiría de su capricho.

Después del entrenamiento de aquel día, y como siempre, los estudiantes se dirigieron a las duchas para, sin pudor alguno, desnudarse y bañarse en áreas comunes. Para Takashima no era tan sencillo. De hecho, gran parte de las veces se quedaba merodeando fuera de los camerinos para poder ocupar las duchas él solo y no tener que exponer su delgada y débil desnudez al resto de dioses griegos que le rodeaban. Los mismos que le dirigían miradas de desdén por su paupérrimo aporte al equipo.

La soledad que le brindaba aquel espacio, le permitía repasar todos los recuerdos del capitán que poseía, y que se iban actualizando constantemente tras cada entrenamiento o jugada. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, era su principal móvil a la hora de darse placer. Esa mezcla de desodorante, sudor y perfume que dejaba el paso de Yutaka y que podían volver loco a Takashima de sólo concentrarse en él. El castaño claro había sacrificado el ver el cuerpo desnudo de su capitán, por protegerse de las miradas sentenciosas de sus compañeros. Mas, había ganado un resquicio donde masturbarse con todos los estímulos del día, aun vívidos.

Un día, como si un regalo divino hubiese sido, su querido capitán dejó su camiseta sobre la banca del camerino. Takashima observó la prenda con sus cabellos empapados por la rápida ducha que había tomado ese día. Tenía prisa en llegar a casa, por lo que simplemente se aseó.

Se acercó, temeroso a que la camiseta fuese una especie de espejismo que desaparecería apenas intentara tocarla. Pero, afortunadamente, eso no sucedió. Takashima sostuvo la camiseta de Yutaka entre sus manos, temblando aún más de la emoción cuando se percató de que había sido usada. Tomó la tela con devoción y la llevó hasta su nariz, aspirando hondo, hasta que no cupo más aire en sus pulmones.

Contuvo la respiración, como si temiera en dicha exhalación la pérdida de todas las ínfimas partículas que se habían adherido a sus fosas nasales para brindarle semejante deleite. Exhaló con fuerza, ahogando un gemido. Estaba en el cielo, y sólo lo había hecho una vez. No obstante, fue el estímulo necesario para excitarle.

Ignorando el miedo a que alguien pudiera entrar y le descubriera —y la maqueta que le esperaba incompleta en casa—, Takashima tomó su erección, decidido a obtener el máximo placer de la esencia característica de Yutaka.

Olió la camiseta en inhalaciones largas, con pausas para descifrar los componentes y matices que contenía aquel aroma. Ansioso, guiado por sus más bajos instintos, sus inhalaciones se hicieron rápidas y cortas. Takashima respiraba con el mismo ritmo de sus masturbatorios movimientos. Sus ojos, cerrados y a ratos con sus pupilas elevándose al mismo cielo, se apretaron cuando sintió el orgasmo precipitarse. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron y sus pies, en puntas, apenas rozaban el suelo por la forma en que su cuerpo se elevaba y retraía.

Agitado, intentó recuperar el ritmo de su sacudido corazón. Abrió los ojos, y por el rabillo de uno de estos, divisó una figura de pie, estática y mirando en su dirección. El corazón del castaño claro se detuvo por unos instantes, y su respiración por completo lo hizo cuando reconoció aquella figura.

“¿Te la pasas bien?”

El capitán del equipo se ubicó frente al menor de ambos, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus pequeños labios. Reconoció de inmediato su camiseta sucia, pues se la había sacado y lanzado mientras lo llamaban para resolver un asunto del calendario del equipo. Yutaka se encontraba, de tal modo, con su torso desnudo ante Takashima.

“Lo… Lo siento, ca-capitán…Yo…”, el castaño claro apenas podía balbucear, pues no existía una justificación para lo que acababa de hacer. Limpió su mano derecha en su propia camiseta con rapidez y se puso de pie. Su sentido de supervivencia le decía que debía escapar, y tal vez, rehuir por siempre de la mirada de Yutaka. Abandonar la carrera también parecía una buena opción entonces.

Sin embargo, Yutaka le impidió hacerlo. Puso una mano en cada hombro, y con un mínimo de la fuerza que realmente tenía, empujó a Takashima para que volviera a sentarse en la banca.

“A ti no te interesa aprender a jugar fútbol, ¿no es cierto?”, se agachó apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas y empujando su cintura hacia atrás. Logró quedar a una altura similar a la del castaño claro.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Takashima ubicó su vista en dirección a la salida. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de que la tierra lo tragara. Negó con lentitud a la pregunta de su capitán.

“¿A qué has venido entonces?”. La voz de Yutaka sonaba más profunda que otras veces, y se encontraba tan cerca, que Takashima podía olerlo. Podía reconocer que aún no se había duchado. Su pecho perlado parecía una invitación para que Takashima posara su mejilla en ella, tocara, lamiera, oliera y escuchara en él.

Takashima, avergonzado, levantó la vista y miró a su capitán. Este último, había entendido tan pronto lo vio masturbándose con su camiseta, pero quería que el chico lo admitiera. Bajó la vista hasta la entrepierna de Takashima. Por instinto, el delgado chico se cubrió con uno de sus puños cerrados, pero Yutaka lo apartó de inmediato. “¿Qué escondes ahí? ¿Estás empalmado de nuevo? A que sí”.

En efecto, una nueva erección había aparecido en la anatomía del joven. Para esas alturas, Takashima temblaba de nervios y excitación. Además de que su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo por la humillación que él mismo había provocado.

“Takashima…”, con una mano sobre la nuca del otro chico, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos húmedos. Las yemas de Yutaka presionaban ligeramente el cuero cabelludo, produciendo escalofríos en quien parecía su presa. “¿Te excita esto? Sabes que estás en un grave problema ahora mismo, ¿no?”.

El chico volvió a asentir. “No volverá a verme, no se preocupe”, trémulo, intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, pero Yutaka le sujetó de los cabellos. Tenía su palma abierta y con las falanges enredadas en las hebras ajenas, por lo que sólo tuvo que cerrarla para inmovilizarlo. Takashima gimió.

“Shh…”, pronunció, incitando al menor a guardar silencio. Se relamió los labios en una sonrisa. Takashima era el único chico de su plantel que no le tuteaba, y aquello, era algo que le daba aún más poder sobre él. O, al menos, así lo sentía Yutaka en todo su ser cada que escuchaba un _«capitán»_ o _«usted» _de parte de Takashima. “No hay mucha gente por aquí en este momento, pero no queremos que nos descubran, ¿cierto?”.

El cuerpo de Takashima volvió a tensarse por la emoción que le producía que Yutaka hablara en plural. El castaño oscuro soltó al contrario, volviendo a enderezar su cuerpo. Se acercó aún más. Su entrepierna quedaba a la altura exacta al rostro de Takashima, quien tenía sus ojos rebotando entre lo que tenía al frente, y el rostro de Yutaka.

“No te hagas el tímido, Takashima”, pero el castaño claro no tenía pinta de atreverse. “Deja, yo te ayudo un poco”, dijo y volvió a ubicar su mano en la nuca del otro joven. Takashima necesitaba de un mínimo impulso de parte de Yutaka para moverse a su gusto. Se acomodó en su asiento, casi en el borde del mismo. Por su parte, Yutaka también se acercó aún más.

Takashima por poco vuelve a gemir. El olor de su capitán llenó su sentido del olfato. Sudor y el aroma característico de su hombría, haciéndole suspirar y frotar su nariz en esta última. El miembro de Yutaka se irguió bajo sus pantalones deportivos. Takashima podría disfrutar de la dureza del otro contra su cara, sin aburrirse en lo más mínimo. Pero Yutaka necesitaba más que lo que el depravado de su peor jugador estaba haciendo. “Sácalo”, ordenó en seco, volviendo a sonreír con picardía.

Obediente, Takashima tomó el borde del pantalón de Yutaka. Los elásticos de este, permitieron que bajara con facilidad por sus definidos muslos. El pene del castaño oscuro emergió, soberbio, con un movimiento en rebote. Ligeramente curvo, apuntaba hacia la boca de Takashima, quien, ya más despierto, lo tomó con su derecha y comenzó a besar y lamer por toda su extensión, sin llevárselo al interior de su boca.

El capitán apretaba su mano, controlando el infame deseo de meterlo de una vez a la cavidad contraria. Takashima parecía disfrutar con cada detalle, de una forma que Yutaka no podía comprender. Poco a poco, comenzó a dar breves succiones en el glande, luego volvía a besar la base, aspirando de forma larga y más discreta que antes. Aun sentía vergüenza de su fijación por el olor del contrario.

“Justo así…”, susurró Yutaka mientras empezaba a embestir lentamente lo boca del otro chico. Takashima le miraba con expresión lastimera. Yutaka no sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero quería pensar que sus ojos y el resto de su lenguaje corporal, apuntaban a querer hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

Un gruñido salió de los labios del mayor cuando la garganta de Takashima chocó con su pene. El chico sostuvo sus caderas para mantenerse en ese lugar. Las cuerdas vocales del castaño, vibraban en toda la extensión de Yutaka, haciendo como un conductor que electrocutaba todos sus circuitos nerviosos. “¡Carajo!”, masculló volviendo a moverse, penetrando la boca y garganta de Takashima, quien parecía a gusto en esa posición. Un par de arcadas no le impedirían inhalar toda la almizclada hombría de su capitán.

“Ven”, ordenó desconectándolo de sí. Takashima respiró por su boca, agitado y con saliva humedeciendo todo su mentón. Yutaka quería hacerlo en las duchas, por lo que lo tomó de la muñeca. “Vamos”, insistió.

Mas, Takashima se resistía. “Por favor no”, negó. Húmedo y convulsivo, apoyó sus rodillas en la incómoda superficie saltatoria de tablas. Lo mismo hizo con sus manos. “Te quiero aquí… Fóllame aquí”.

Yutaka no podía entender bien los motivos por los que Takashima se negaba. Esa banca lucía jodidamente incómoda, pero el chico se mostró tan desesperado, que logró convencer con su posición y súplica al joven igual de excitado que él. “Como quieras”, bufó, acompañado de una risa. Con un certero escupitajo sobre la entrada de Takashima, lo preparó para aquello que tanto quería. Volvió a escupir en su mano y masajeó su miembro para facilitar aún más su intrusión. Sin lubricante de por medio, fue un infierno en un principio, tanto para Takashima como Yutaka. Sin embargo, el mutuo frenesí era más fuerte que cualquier lógica o autocuidado. 

Lento, Yutaka comenzó a hacerse paso en el interior de Takashima, quien apretaba los puños sobre una de las tablas. Apretaba los dientes para no gritar, pero tan pronto Yutaka se hizo el espacio adecuado dentro suyo, le embistió con fuerza, sacándole un fuerte quejido. Takashima se mordió la lengua y lloriqueó un poco. “¿Quieres que pare?”, preguntó el castaño oscuro, acercando su pecho a la espalda del otro chico. Takashima negó con vehemencia. “Pues entonces más te vale guardar silencio”, le dio una nalgada y lo movió hasta estamparle contra la pared fría y de cerámica.

El cuerpo de Takashima protestó en un respingo que hizo reír a Yutaka. “Luces muy lindo”, dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que pareció calmar un poco al castaño claro. Al menos, le sacó una sonrisa apenada y nerviosa. El capitán siguió besando su mejilla, desplazándose hasta su boca. Takashima le besó con ahínco y fue entonces cuando volvió a recibir ese duro y caliente trozo de carne en su interior. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta. “Eso… Muy bien”, susurró contra su oído. “Ojalá aprendieras así de rápido en mis entrenamientos, ¿eh?”.

Dolor y placer haciéndose uno. Takashima sentía que, en cualquier momento, y tras un parpadeo, despertaría del más sucio y fantástico sueño que podría haber tenido. Era demasiado real. Yutaka gruñía tras su espalda, sosteniendo y hasta elevando sus caderas. Embestía rítmico, furioso, y gracias a la pequeña curvatura de su miembro, hacía cosquillas en el punto más dulce, haciendo que Takashima se derritiera. Cuando Yutaka alcanzó esa zona en el interior de Takashima, este fue incapaz de contenerse. Volvió a gemir con fuerza, lloriqueaba intentando retenerlo en su garganta.

Yutaka volvió a hacerlo callar. “No puedo… Se siente muy bien”, susurró el castaño claro.

Algo debía hacer para que guardara silencio. De pronto, Yutaka tuvo una idea. Sucia, pero acertada, considerando las perversiones de su compañero. Detuvo sus movimientos de golpe, haciendo que Takashima protestara. Incluso, estiró su culo hacia atrás, buscando a Yutaka, pero este lo empujó hacia delante, mientras con la misma mano comenzó a masturbarse.

Takashima se mordió la mejilla, apenado por no haber podido satisfacer del todo a su capitán. No obstante, tras unos momentos, Yutaka volvió a él, cubriendo su boca y parte de su nariz con su mano. La misma que había usado para tocarse, hacía callar a Takashima. Yutaka entró una vez más, decidido a acabar dentro de ese escuálido chiquillo. Y, como si de un calmante se hubiese tratado, el castaño claro se silenció por completo, nada más interrumpiendo aquella paz por unos cuantos gimoteos que eran totalmente atrapados por la mano de Yutaka. Este ignoraba por completo el éxtasis en que se encontraba Takashima. Sólo porque no lo verbalizara, no significaba que no estuviese en la misma cima.

Nuevamente, la esencia de su capitán, adhiriéndose a su nariz, haciéndole respirar su virilidad. Takashima se corrió contra la pared sin que Yutaka se percatara. Estaba demasiado preocupado en penetrar esa comprimida entrada. Poco después, también llegó al clímax, gimiendo en el oído del menor. Observó el semen escurrir de los muslos de Takashima, confundiéndose con el color de los mismos. “Tendrás que bañarte de nuevo”.

Ambos se ducharon sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras. Takashima aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que Yutaka parecía tomárselo con total calma. Restregaba sus cabellos y tallaba su cuerpo con la barra de jabón sin preocuparse de las miradas furtivas —y otras no tanto— que le dirigía Takashima.

Salieron juntos, nuevamente sin hablar. Yutaka fue quien, al llegar a la banca donde había descubierto a Takashima masturbándose, lo hizo primero. “Te quiero fuera de mi equipo”, soltó sin más.

Takashima sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para recibir aquella noticia, pero, aún así, se sintió como una bala en su corazón. Asintió tímido, aceptando su destino, y con una reverencia, se adelantó hasta la entrada. “Sí que tienes prisa hoy”, la voz del capitán lo hizo detenerse y voltearse a verlo. Yutaka le lanzó la camiseta que había usado ese día. “Quédatela”, dijo sonriente. Toda la situación resultaba demasiado graciosa para Yutaka. Desde haber sorprendido a Takashima masturbándose mientras olía su camiseta, hasta haber terminado teniendo sexo con él.

El castaño oscuro se acercó nuevamente a Takashima, y tomando su mentón, le dio otro beso, mucho más sobrio que los anteriores. “No te quiero en mi plantel, pero quiero seguir viéndote”.


	8. Sadism/Creampie - Uruha/Aoi

El Señor Takashima, es un buen hombre. Es un padre de familia ejemplar y dueño de su propio negocio; es un hombre que alaba a Dios y no pierde la oportunidad de ir al templo a rezar y meditar, es honesto y da el paso a los ancianos y ciclistas mientras va manejando. Es un buen hombre y lo sé, incluso es tan bueno que me ha devuelto el corazón para amar y el alma para vivir.

“Arrodíllate.” Me ordenó y las piernas me temblaron. Por temor, por emoción, por la expectativa, pero sobre todo de excitación. Coloqué mis palmas en los muslos y con la cabeza gacha me arrodillé frente al hombre de cabello negro y corto que me robaba suspiros a cada hora del día. Sentía los segundos como agujas en mi piel y su silencio me ponía los nervios de punta. “Mírame.” Otra orden puntual a la cual obedecí. Mis ojos nerviosos se fijaron en sus orbes profundas y cafés y sentí la boca reseca.

El cuarto no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero carecía de ventanas y lo único que tenía como ventilación eran algunas rejillas en la parte superior de este. Olía a madera, aunque curiosamente no había más que un solo mueble de madera en la habitación, y era la Cruz de San Andrés en la esquina, que, aunque estaba recubierta de colchones forrados de terciopelo fino, su base estaba constituida en madera de roble.

Había un gran tatami de color azul oscuro en el centro de la habitación, debajo de este tenía ´cuerdas´ de seda que sobresalían de este y terminaban a los lados, en las puntas, tenían un pequeño forro de cuero para hacer el agarre más fuerte.

Frente a este, en la pared lateral, había un closet negro de polietileno donde le gustaba guardar sus juguetes, vestuarios y demás provisiones. No era muy grande, pero cabía los suficiente en él como para disfrute de ambos. A veces me parecía increíble como este lugar parecía tan aislado, como si fuese un mundo distinto, pues apenas unos pasos más, afuera, estaban las concurridas calles de Shibuya, y me resulta increíble creer o pensar que miles de personas pasan frente a nuestra ´fortaleza´ sin saber qué es lo que sucede dentro.

Cuando conocí al Señor Takashima tenía 19 años y él 31. No necesitaba trabajar en su empresa, pero quería una excusa para dejar la molesta preparatoria. Empecé como su secretario, y fue él quien me impulsó a seguir con mis estudios e incluso me animó a terminar una carrera en diseño. Siempre se me dio bien dibujar, aunque no por eso dejé de trabajar para él. Toda la vida me ha tratado con respeto, mis padres lo conocen y lo quieren y admiran por ser un buen ejemplo para mí. Conozco a su esposa y a sus hijas e incluso ellas me respetan y me quieren como si fuese uno más de la familia. Como decía anteriormente, es un buen hombre.

La primera vez que me tocó fue a los 21 y fue el trasero mientras llevaba unos documentos a revisar a su oficina. Una parte de mi estaba asustada, pero no iba a negar lo mucho, muchísimo que me gustaba. Me da vergüenza reconocer que algunas noches pensaba en él. Pensaba en él demasiado, y después de mi sucio pecado, pedía perdón a Dios, a quien fuese que me escuchara o me vigilara por cometer tal atrocidad y ensuciar la imagen del hombre más bueno que habita este mundo.

Su agarre fue fuerte y demandante. Me quedé paralizado y solté por acto reflejo los papeles que llevaba en las manos, solté un suspiro que se ahogó a los pocos segundos porque sin avisarlo y con seguridad me empujó contra el escritorio y mi mejilla golpeó el frío cristal. Me dolió, sí, y me dolió muchísimo, pero antes de poder emitir una queja, con la mano que sostenía mi trasero me dio una fuerte nalgada que arranco un grito de sorpresa y dolor de mi garganta, pero curiosamente, eso pareció gustarle, pues pude oírlo suspirar.

Y por sorprendente que parezca, también parecía gustarme.

Mi miedo poco a poco se transformo en expectativa y de ahí entre a un punto de no retorno. A una cárcel en la cual tengo la puerta abierta, pero de la cual no quiero salir. Y es que una parte de mi subconsciente sabe que estoy ensuciando con mis pecados y mis deseos carnales al Señor Takashima, pero mientras más me hundo en él, menos quiero dejarlo. Por alguna razón, hacer el mal con él se siente tan bien.

“¿En que piensas?” Me preguntó y salí de mi ensoñación, al parecer me había quedado en trance más tiempo del esperado y por la mirada fría que me dirigía supe que estaba un poco molesto. Sentí una corriente eléctrica que bajó desde mi vientre hasta mi sexo. Rompió el contacto ocular y caminó a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente al clóset. Debería bajar la mirada, así eran las reglas, pero quería disfrutar de su preciosa anatomía mientras él no se diera cuenta. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su blanca anatomía, pero debía confesar que me gustaba más cuando usaba colores oscuros en el cabello. Lo hacía más pálido y delicado a mis ojos. Su espalda desnuda y blanca era pequeña, pero los omóplatos sobresalían como el remanente de las alas de un ángel caído. Eso podría explicar su belleza.

Llevaba solo unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla deslavada que se acentuaban a sus caderas que, si bien no eran del todo masculinas, no tenían nada de femeninas tampoco. Es que comparar al señor Takashima con un ángel quedaba corto, pero a la vez no encontraba una comparación más adecuada a su belleza que parecía acentuarse con los años. Tenía 43 años y me parecía muchísimo más atractivo que hace diez años.

Diez años. Diez años que llevábamos cumpliendo nuestro ritual sagrado. Diez años a sus pies, y serán más si la vida me lo permite.

Dio la vuelta y me miró con furia. Bajé la mirada de inmediato y contuve la respiración. Conté mentalmente para tranquilizarme, pero apenas pude llegar al número dos cuando sentí su pie chocar en mi cabeza, si bien no con violencia, si con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme bajar el rostro hasta el suelo, donde mi cara golpeó con firmeza el asfalto.  
“¿Por qué me miras sin mi permiso? ¿Acaso no habíamos sido claros con las reglas?” No respondí. Sabía que hablar sin su permiso era desafiar sus órdenes y su autoridad. “Contéstame.”

“Sí Señor.” Afirmé con la voz temblorosa y con dificultad al tener los labios pegados al suelo.

“¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me desobedeces?” Cerré los ojos y casi al instante sentí como el flogger golpeaba mi hombro izquierdo y este ardió más de lo normal pues apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar mis heridas de la sesión pasada. Siseé de dolor y escuché como el Señor Takashima suspiraba y contenía la respiración. Quitó su pie de mi cabeza y a pesar de no sentir la presión, no levante la cabeza.

“Levántate y sígueme” alcé el rostro y antes de levantarme besé sus desnudos pies. No hubo una señal de desaprobación, así que me levanté con cuidado, sintiendo mis piernas hormiguear por la posición en la que había estado y seguí a mi Señor hasta el tatami. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Me coloqué en cuatro y dejé que amarrara mis extremidades para inmovilizarme. Arquee la espalda lo más que pude y amarró mis muñecas con fuerza y tensión para evitar que me cambiara de posición. Amarró mis tobillos de igual manera, esta vez aplicando más tensión para que mantuviera las piernas bien abiertas para él. Sin esperar alguna otra indicación, alcé el rostro y esperé a que vendara mis ojos y así lo hizo.

Escuché un encendedor y sentí mi corazón paralizarse. Eran pocas las veces que habíamos utilizado fuego directo porque era algo realmente doloroso, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, pero eso no significaba que dejara de temerle. No sentí calor por ningún lado y por un momento me tranquilicé hasta que sentí un líquido espeso en mi columna que me quemaba hasta los huesos. Era cera de vela.

“¡Señor! Ah…” No pude evitar lanzar un quejido que sonó más como una súplica, lo que incitó a mi Señor a continuar con su tarea. Vertió un poco más en mis glúteos, en mis muslos y en mis pantorrillas. Esperó a que la cera secara y sobre ella sentí pinchazos que atravesaban mi piel. Contraje los músculos de dolor y contuve la respiración.

“Me gusta el color de la sangre en tu piel, te hace ver tan sensual. Tan vulnerable.” Honestamente, no me sentía sangrar, pero cuando sentí su húmeda lengua en mis glúteos sabía que estaba lamiendo mi sangre, lo que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y el volumen sanguíneo que irrigaba mi hombría. Su lengua era filosa como la de un gato, a cada lamida sentía como raspaba y quemaba, pero no sabía si era por mi excitación o porque en verdad su lengua fuera así.

Sentía las mejillas arder y cada vez mi respiración se transformaba en jadeos y suspiros, sin previo aviso, su mano se cerró en torno a mi cuello, dificultando mi respiración. Lanzaba bocanadas para que el aire pudiera entrar a mis pulmones y justo antes de sentir desfallecer me soltó. Tosí en busca de aire y sin esperar a que me recuperara mordió con fuerza mi cuello en la parte posterior. Grité. Seguramente eso dejaría un moretón.

Bueno, seguramente todo esto me dejaría marcas, pero, ¿realmente importaba?

“Estás erecto.” Lo sabía, y aunque no podía verle, sabía que el también lo estaba. Me limité a asentir, pues aún sentía la garganta muy reseca para hablar. Sentí sus dedos en mis testículos y los apretó con fuerza. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de protestar, pues de inmediato comenzó a masturbarme con violencia. Y Dios mío, se sentía tan bien. Comencé un vaivén involuntario ante cada caricia brusca que me daba y podía sentir su respiración caliente en mi espalda baja. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba en mí, quemando cada fibra de mi ser.

“Pídemelo.” Tragué saliva y traté de aclarar mi garganta, hablé, pero al parecer no lo hice tan fuerte ni fui lo suficientemente claro. “Repítelo, no te escuché.” Sentí su agarre con más fuerza y alcé la voz más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

“¡Penétreme, por favor!” Solté en un grito agudo. Más agudo de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero al Señor Takashima siempre le había causado gracia mi tono de voz. No lo culpo, y es que su voz era gruesa, muy masculina y demandante. Escucharlo hablar, incluso en horas de trabajo me ablandaba las piernas. Dejó de masturbarme y separó mis glúteos, acariciando mi entrada.

“Alguna vez, alguien que no fuera yo, ¿ha entrado en este precioso lugar?” Negué con fuerza. “Dime la verdad.” Volví a negar y sentí un ligero nudo en la garganta.  
“Solo usted. Siempre usted, Señor.” Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero aún sin verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo. A veces me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas y afirmarle que el había sido siempre el único le llenaba de orgullo y tal vez, hasta de felicidad.

Sentí movimiento a mis espaldas y sin ningún aviso me penetró. Y yo grité de dolor. Me había dolido muchísimo, pero tener al Señor Takashima dentro me hacía ver el cielo. Era como su pene y mi trasero estuvieran hechos a la medida para encajar perfectamente.

No esperó ni un segundo y comenzó un vaivén violento que me desgarraba por dentro. Tomó mis largos cabellos negros y con una mano los hizo una coleta, la cual jaló con violencia, obligándome a hiperflexionar el cuello, lo cual envió descargas de dolor a mi espina dorsal. Escuchaba mis propios jadeos combinado con el chocar de sus testículos con mi trasero y no dejaba de pensar en que el dolor que sentía era exactamente proporcional al placer que me hacía sentir.

Placer. La palabra quedaba corta para lo que él me hacía sentir.

Con su mano libre golpeó repetidamente mis glúteo derecho hasta hipersensibilizarlo. Tendría que ponerme una compensa fría para poder sentarme con propiedad. Decir que me embestía como un animal sería un poco grotesco para su persona, pero la fuerza con la que me sostenía, con la que me golpeaba y con la que me penetraba me parecía inhumana. Estimuló mi próstata al mismo tiempo que golpeaba, nuevamente, mi glúteo y no lo soporté más, dejé que el placer fluyera por todo mi cuerpo y con un grito agudo y largo me corrí, dejando que el orgasmo se apoderara de mi durante unos segundos. Contraje los músculos anales y los de mis piernas y al parecer eso le gustó al Señor Takashima, quien gruñó de manera aprobatoria.

Soltó mi cabello y con ambas manos rasguñó mi espalda con fuerza. Sentí el ardor combinado con el orgasmo y mi mente voló muy lejos de donde estábamos. Cuando regresé, sentí la respiración del Señor Takashima más alterada y supe que estaba cerca del final. Rogué porque se corriera dentro de mí, me encantaba cuando lo hacía. Así que cuando sentí que sus embestidas disminuían, para salir de mi interior, contraje mis músculos nuevamente e impulsé mi trasero hacia atrás. Lo escuché gruñir de nuevo y siguió con las embestidas violentas. Solo bastaron unas cuantas más hasta que sentí un líquido tibio correr por mis muslos acompañado de la dulce melodía del Señor Takashima llegando al orgasmo. Su gruesa voz disfrutando del placer carnal era mi melodía favorita.

Desató la venda que cubría mis ojos y mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la luz, él trató de regular su respiración, para posteriormente desanudar mis extremidades. Me erguí, aún de rodillas y sentí su semen caliente salir de mi interior, miré al Señor Takashima y observaba con lujuria como su semilla corría como marca definitiva de su propiedad. Alzó la vista y me miró, me sonrió con dulzura y me ayudó a sentarme. Me dolió, así que terminé haciendo una mueca.

“¿Te lastimé mucho?” Negué. Se sentó frente a mi y miré su cuerpo aperlado y bañado en sudor. Su pezones rosados y erectos se veían como dulces, lo miré con duda y me asintió, así que con cuidado besé ambos botoncitos, escuchando un jadeo de aprobación. Tomó mis manos y con cuidado masajeó mis muñecas de forma ascendente hasta mis codos, estimulando mi circulación sanguínea. Miré sus manos que denotaban sus años, su experiencia y su madurez y se lo agradecí con un asentimiento tímido de cabeza y me besó en los labios. Primero lento y húmedo hasta volverse un beso violento y con mordidas. Sabía que el piercing de mi labio le excitaba y solo por eso no me lo había quitado aún.

Se separó de mí, se levantó del tatami y prendió la calefacción. No teníamos cobijas, así que dependíamos del clima en la habitación. Me recostó con cuidado y él también se recostó, quedando frente a mí. Acarició mi rostro con cuidado y después me abrazó hasta acurrucarme en su pecho. Aspiré su aroma corporal y como si de magia se tratase, todo dolor e incomodidad se esfumó.

Acarició mis cabellos y besó mi cabeza, allá afuera solo éramos Yuu y Kouyou, pero aquí adentro teníamos un ritual donde él era mi Señor y yo su ciervo fiel. Y mientras el Señor Takashima relajaba su respiración, cayendo en la dulce inconciencia del sueño, aún sin soltar su agarré de mí, me permití caer en la misma dulzura mientras pensaba en lo increíble que era que un ángel como él, venerara a un simple mortal y pecador como yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta vez me toco publicar a mi y ojalá les guste.  
No voy a decir mucho, solo que al fin se me hizo escribir algo con Take me To Church.  
Realmente no creo que haya algo que aclarar, simplemente quiero agradecer sus lecturas, kudos y comentarios.  
¡Por favor síganos apoyando en un futuro!
> 
> Besitops


	9. Costumes - Reita/Ruki

"¡Anda, Rei-chan!". El rubio de rizos tan artificiales como su color de cabello, animaba a su esposo para que saliera de una vez por todas del baño dentro del dormitorio matrimonial. Había esperado, al menos, diez minutos para que el otro rubio, de cabellos lisos, saliera de esa pequeña habitación. Ruki creía, que había sido lo suficientemente paciente con Reita.

"No estoy seguro de esto...", dijo desde el interior del baño, poco convencido. "Me veo ridículo", repasaba su figura en aquel atuendo ceñido a su cuerpo y que hasta accesorios incluía, frente al espejo.

"¡Siempre soy yo el que tiene que cumplir tus fantasías de adolescente calenturiento! Te aguantas", respondió en un tono poco amigable que no ayudaba para nada al otro rubio. Ruki estaba a nada de ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta por su cuenta y sin previo aviso, pero sabía que, en el fondo, Reita era muy inseguro consigo mismo cuando se trataban de cosas de ese tipo. El chico había accedido a complacerle, a pesar de aquello. No podía ser tan hijo de puta.

Ruki dejó su teléfono a un lado y terminó sentándose sobre el colchón, con sus piernas recogidas y a la espera de su esposo. Relajó un poco su tono, y su voz sonó más calmada que antes. "Bebé, vamos...", sonrió para sí mismo, coqueto. "Sabes que me encantará cómo te ves. Sal de ahí, no seas tímido ¡Que soy tu esposo, joder!". Ruki terminó diciendo lo último en tono de broma, logrando que Reita sonriera y se animara lo suficiente para abrir la puerta.

De la puerta del baño, apareció un retraído chico vestido de policía. No se trataba de un disfraz jocoso, ni mucho menos revelador. Ruki había sido enfático en que lo quería vestido de un policía real, nada de caricaturas que, en vez de calentarle, liquidaran su apetito sexual. Y el del flequillo a la izquierda había cumplido: tela en tonos azules, pantalones y camisa ligeramente más ceñidas de lo habitual —no por decisión propia, sino porque el traje pertenecía a uno de sus primos, quien tenía menos masa corporal que él—, zapatos negros e impolutos, una boina sobre la coronilla y algunos accesorios que sólo dios sabía para qué cosas iban a usarlos.

En la parte superior de los pantalones de Reita, colgaban unas esposas reales. Mientras que en la mano derecha, sostenía una macana, que no era precisamente la que su primo usaba en su trabajo, por supuesto. Esta tenía una forma similar, mas, poseía un patrón de hendiduras por toda su longitud. Y eso era, claramente, porque se trataba de un juguete sexual, y no un arma de defensa ni escarmiento. Aunque el par de rubios bien sabía que cualquier cosa alargada y de textura suave, podía convertirse en un consolador, si te lo proponías.

Ruki dejó salir un silbido de asombro y aplaudió entre risas, haciendo que el rostro de su esposo se enrojeciera. Reita intentó ocultarlo mirando al suelo, mientras apretaba el mango de su macana-dildo. "¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué policía más apuesto!", dijo Ruki con la misma coquetería de siempre. "¿Tiene una orden de detención en mi contra?", colocó sus manos adelante y se apoyó sobre ellas. "¿Cree que podríamos llegar a un...? Ya sabe, un acuerdo".

"No puedo hacer esto". Reita elevó la vista hasta el techo, casi provocando que su boina cayera al suelo. Suspiró y miró a Ruki con expresión resignada. “De verdad no puedo. La voy a joder, luzco ridículo”.

“¡Que no!”, exclamó Ruki, comenzando a hartarse de la actitud derrotista del otro. “Estás siendo injusto, Suzuki. Yo nunca pongo peros para tus marranadas, ¡al menos haz el esfuerzo!”

“¡Lo estoy haciendo!”, se justificó molesto, abriendo las palmas ante Ruki. Sólo una, pues en la otra sostenía su macana-dildo.

“Pues no se nota un ápice”, rio con sorna y negó con la cabeza. Acabó cruzándose de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Reita. El otro rubio siempre cedía por evitar seguir discutiendo con Ruki. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así.

Reita lanzó su boina al suelo con rabia y salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta, pero Ruki pudo escuchar un portazo desde la oficina a la izquierda del dormitorio. Tenía dos opciones: esperar que a Reita se le pasara su pataleta y así follar con él, o ir a hablar con él y luego, también, acabar follando con él. Reita no era un tipo rencoroso. Perdonaba fácil, y como Ruki no era bueno asumiendo sus faltas ni pidiendo disculpas, sabía que lo doblegaría de inmediato si accedía a reconocer que había sido pesado con él.

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, llevando consigo la boina que Reita había tirado. Se halló frente a la puerta de la oficina que normalmente usaba Reita para trabajar en su computadora. Era la única forma de no distraerse para el rubio del flequillo.

Ruki aclaró su voz y golpeó con sus nudillos. “¿Rei-chan?”, llamó sintiendo cómo su previa ofuscación comenzaba a disminuir. Al no oír respuesta de parte de su esposo, comenzó incuso a sentir culpa por sus palabras. “Perdona por no haber sido más comprensivo. Ábreme y hablamos, ¿sí?”.

Sin embargo, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa. Sólo podía oírse el sonido de algunos animales domésticos en las casas vecinas y la calle. Ruki volvió a golpear la puerta. Esperaba que Reita no se encontrara demasiado desanimado por causa suya. La autoestima de Reita fluctuaba de un extremo a otro, y seguro ahora esta debía estar hundido al menos dos metros bajo tierra.

“Rei-chan, voy a pasar”, avisó y abrió con cuidado la puerta. La oficina se encontraba con las persianas cerradas e iluminada únicamente por la pequeña lámpara sobre el escritorio de su esposo. Ruki se detuvo frente dicho mueble de madera y vidrio, observando con atención a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que escuchó esa puerta cerrarse, pero, ¿dónde podía encontrarse Reita?

Volvió a llamarlo por su cariñoso diminutivo, obteniendo un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer contra el escritorio. Desconcertado por el repentino ataque, Ruki sólo atino a intentar volver a incorporarse sobre sí mismo. Mas, aquel mismo que le empujó, ahora sostenía sus dos muñecas, atrapando ambas en esposas. Los ojos de Ruki se abrieron aún más y respiró agitado. Se volteó para comprobar lo que por fin su cabeza había comenzado a hacerle ver.

“Tienes derecho a mantenerte en silencio o te transformaré en una puta brocheta”. Reita alzó la macana ante Ruki con gesto severo.

El rubio del flequillo iba en serio, pero Ruki no pudo evitar reír en un resoplido. “¿Qué es esto? Esperaba una especie de show de tu parte como introducción… ¡Ah!”

“Aquí está tu introducción”. Reita le interrumpió bajando su ropa de un manotazo y metiendo la punta del dildo, sin lubricante alguno, en el trasero de su esposo. “Sigue con tu insolencia y verás cómo me pongo contigo”.

Ruki se volteó a mirar a Reita, retenido con las esposas de este y además con el cuerpo del otro rubio haciendo presión sobre el suyo para que no pudiera moverse. Los ojos del más bajo reflejaron indignación, mientras que los de Reita, confianza. Aquello provocó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en rostro de Ruki, quien estaba encantado con la actitud prepotente del otro.

“Entiendo, oficial”, volvió la vista al frente y acomodó un poco su cuerpo, dentro de lo que Reita se lo permitía. “¿Podría decirme nuevamente mis derechos?”.

En un rápido movimiento, Reita volteó a Ruki, hasta que este quedó con el cuerpo frente a su rostro. “Tienes derecho a ser obediente y cumplir mis órdenes. Claro, si quieres que nos llevemos bien”. Con la macana alzó el mentón de Ruki.

“Mire, nunca he sido un admirador acérrimo de seguir la autoridad. De hecho, he tenido varios encuentros desagradables con ella. Claro, cuando era más joven”. Su respuesta hizo sonreír a Reita, quien conocía de memoria esas historias que Ruki le había contado. “Pero voy a intentarlo, eh… Aunque no le prometo nada”.

“De rodillas”, dijo Reita en un tono más suave, sin dejar de ser una orden.

El rubio de rizos bajó con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio al no poder usar sus brazos. Se arrodilló ante Reita y parpadeó repetidas veces, seductoramente infantil. Reita dejó de lado su macana y usó ambas manos para sacar su miembro a través del cierre del pantalón. “Como me ensucies la ropa, vas a estar en problemas”.

Ruki volvió a resoplar, acompañado de una risa cargada de socarronería. “¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar verte desnudo? ¿Cómo se supone que no te ensucie, genio?”

Reita guardó su miembro de nuevo en el pantalón y se agachó lo suficiente como para mirar de cerca a Ruki. “Cuida tu tono, Matsumoto”, dijo y tras doblar la punta de la macana de material flexible, esta golpeó la mejilla de Ruki, haciéndolo enfadar.

Lo suficiente, como para recibir un gran escupitajo en su ojo derecho de parte del más bajo.

Cargado de una ira que emergió desde de lo más profundo de sus vísceras, hasta bifurcarse en sus dos extremidades, Reita le dio una bofetada a Ruki que llegó a sacudir sus artificiales rizos. Un quejido salió de su boca, así como varias súplicas de arrepentimiento mientras su esposo volvía a empotrarlo contra el escritorio.

“Lo siento, me he propasado. No volveré…”

“Por supuesto que no volverás a hacer nada”, interrumpió una vez más el uniformado. “Te quedarás quietecito mientras me divierto contigo”, dijo y tan pronto terminó de hablar, rio con malicia, haciendo que toda la anatomía de Ruki temblara. Ante ello, Reita se acercó un poco al oído de Ruki, nada más para asegurarse de que no era él quien se había pasado de la raya. “¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo, amor?”.

Ruki sonrió, con su mejilla pegada a vidrio del escritorio y los rizos tapándole la mitad de la cara. Aquella bofetada le había dejado su mejilla enrojecida, pero era un dolor tolerable. “De puta madre”, respondió, aún sonriente, disfrutando de la adrenalina inundando su torrente sanguíneo.

Contento, Reita no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa infantil de exagerados incisivos mientras se alejaba para comenzar a desvestir a su detenido. Como buen día libre, Ruki llevaba pantalones cómodos, que fácilmente podían ser bajados desde su elástico. Mientras lo hacía, Reita se encontró con la ropa interior del menor. “Vaya, vamos a juego”, dijo cuando vio unos ceñidos bóxers a rayas blancas y negras cubriendo el trasero de su esposo.

“Recién estabas tan apurado que ni los viste”, Ruki lanzó un quejido a continuación, provocado por una nalgada que propinó Reita sobre la tela.

“Cuida el tono, Matsumoto. Que ya te he advertido”. El uniformado consiguió que Ruki guardara silencio. Bajó la ropa interior y observó ese precioso culo de composición lechosa y generosa. Sin contenerse a hacerlo, volvió a nalguear al de rizos y de inmediato lanzó su rostro en el surco que separaba ambos glúteos de Ruki. Agarró cada uno con fuerza y los separó para besar y chupetear la entrada que ahí se escondía.

Ruki se removía con desesperación, incapaz de girar su cabeza demasiado debido al fuerte agarre que ejercía su esposo. Sus piernas se movían intentando tocarse, molestando así la labor de Reita. “Deja de moverte o tendré que traer la macana real” dijo y con una última nalgada, volvió a ponerse de pie, para comenzar a quitarse el cinturón. “Vista al frente. No me provoques”.

Obediente, Ruki dejó caer su mejilla una vez más. Su aliento se expandía y desaparecía sobre la superficie del escritorio, mientras podía oír a Reita abrir una botellita de lubricante para prepararse. Sus juegos previos habían conseguido una dilatación mínima en Ruki, por lo que esperaba que fuera con cuidado.

Sintió a su esposo comenzar a hacerse paso dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, respirando con dificultad por la dolorosa intromisión. “¿Ya está?”, preguntó apenas.

Reita rio a su espalda. “Aún no, cariño”, respondió con dulzura fingida, sin dejar de reír más de lo habitual. Ruki supuso que era por la sumisión en que lo tenía.

“Carajo, estás demasiado duro”, volvió a removerse, pero Reita lo sostuvo con firmeza de su cintura. Ruki sentía que el rubio del flequillo no paraba de adentrarse en él, por lo que sospechó. Su esposo tampoco la tenía tan grande como para que le tomara tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?

Decidió girar la cabeza, lo suficiente para encontrarse con un sonriente Reita, con sus pantalones abajo y una erección que, por supuesto, no estaba dentro suya. “¡Hijo de puta!”, le gritó iracundo. “¡Eres un hijo de puta, te merecías ese escupitajo!”.

Reita torció y giró la macana-dildo dentro de Ruki, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. “¿Quieres que lo saque?”, torció lo suficiente en el interior de Ruki como para hallar el punto exacto donde sabía que lo volvería loco.

“Mierda… ¡Rei! ¡Rei-chan!”, gimoteó, “¡No lo saques!”. Se mordió el labio y elevó ligeramente su cintura para alcanzar el máximo de placer por parte de ese juguete sexual.

“Te advertí más de una vez sobre tu bocota, ¿no es así?”, dijo y, de pronto, las cosquillas cesaron en el trasero y vientre de Ruki. Reita sacó la macana de su interior y lo hizo erguirse jalando de sus cabellos hasta hacerlo sentir su erección en su espalda baja. “Ahora, te aguantas”, mordió su cuello y escuchó un suspiro que contenía una risa camuflada en él, dándole a entender que, nuevamente, tenía la aprobación de Ruki.

Soltó al más bajo sobre el escritorio una vez más, aunque dejándole boca arriba. Su zona baja quedaba a la altura precisa para ser follado, y eso fue, exactamente lo que Reita hizo con Ruki. Se quitó la camisa y la boina que hasta entonces, había mantenido puesta sobre su cabeza. Entró de una sola vez dentro de Ruki, quien tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza, todavía unidas en las esposas.

“No hay como tu polla”, jadeó despeinado, con su sonrisa brotando entra la oscuridad de la habitación. Ruki era todo risas y jadeos y gemidos y palabras obscenas. Reita decidió que estaba bien dejar el _role playing_ de lado y así volver a ser el par de tórtolos amantes del sexo que eran ambos en realidad, al menos, por ahora.

El escritorio se movió varios centímetros debido a la fuerza con la que Reita arremetía contra su esposo. Sus cuerpos chocaban y hacían ruidos que llenaban la pequeña habitación, y por supuesto, la libido de ambos.

Pronto a correrse, Reita se apartó del interior de Ruki, y, caminando hasta su rostro, ensució sus labios, nariz y mejilla. Había salido un montón esa vez, haciendo que Reita quedara satisfecho de lo mucho que cubrió la cara bonita de su esposo. Incluso su cabello se vio afectado. Ruki se quejó por lo mismo.

“No tienes derecho a reclamo si tú me escupiste primero”, lo ayudó a sentarse en el escritorio y le entregó varios pañuelos desechables que sacó de una caja cercana.

Ruki terminó de limpiarse y lo miró molesto. “Acababa de salir de la ducha, Reita”.

“Pues te bañas de nuevo, mira que te hace falta”, miró el pecho del chico, donde también había saltado un poco de su semilla.

“Eres un cerdo”.

“Todos los policías lo son”, guiñó el ojo y se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

_“Tienes derecho a mantenerte en silencio o te transformaré en una puta brocheta”_, repitió en tono burlesco y luego rio. “¿Qué verga fue eso?”

Reita se acercó y le besó la frente. Por supuesto, asegurándose antes de que no estuviera sucia. “La misma que tendrás que mamar si quieres que te quite esas esposas”.


	10. Toys/ Hate fucking - Uruha/Ruki

El ambiente estaba tenso. El silencio reinaba y ni siquiera el viento que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación del octavo piso podía romperlo, después de unos segundos, el sorbo que Akira le dio a su Coca-Cola rompió la tensión.

  
"¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? Por favor." Takanori arrugo el entrecejo y suspiró con fuerza.

  
"No lo voy a repetir." Yuu apretaba los labios con fuerza intentando no decir nada estúpido, nadie quería molestar de más al vocalista de la banda, pero incluso la curiosidad ganó sobre el líder.

  
"Por favor Ruki, solo una vez más" Takanori rodó los ojos con molestia.

  
"No me gusta el sexo." Akira y Yuu ahogaron un grito, Kouyou encaró una ceja y Yutaka se cubrió la boca sorprendido.

  
"Pero ¿cómo no puede gustarte?" Preguntó Yuu con verdadera curiosidad

  
"Es de los placeres más grandes del mundo." Agregó Akira.

  
"¡Porque no!" Takanori se cruzó de brazos y resopló. "Se me hace un trabajo excesivo para la poca recompensa que existe. Piensa en ello. Inviertes tiempo en la persona, después tienes que convencerla de acostarse contigo, desvestirla, hacer un 'juego previo'" Hizo comillas con los dedos "hasta que ambos estén listos para llegar a la peor parte: quedar juntos y desnudos, uno encima del otro." Hubo otro silencio.

  
"Pero esa es la mejor parte, en realidad." Habló Kouyou por primera vez.

  
"¡Claro que no! Tienes sudor del otro embarrándose en tu piel. Su respiración caliente e incomoda sobre ti y tienes que aguantar jadeos totalmente innecesarios y molestos." Yuu se veía claramente afectado por la confesión de su vocalista, tanto que tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y caminar en círculos para tranquilizarse.

  
"Creo que no entiendes del todo como funcionan las relaciones sexuales" trató de hablar el baterista cuando mismo Takanori lo calló.

  
"¡Los que no entienden son ustedes! Si ustedes disfrutan de un placer tan básico y primitivo como el sexo, está bien, pero deben respetar que esa no es forma para mí de hacer conexión con una pareja." Descruzó los brazos y miró una esquina de la habitación como si tuviese una audiencia enfrente." Se puede conectar mediante los sentimientos, la música, el arte, la percepción de la vida.

  
"¿Y te ha funcionado?" Takanori miró confundido a su primer guitarrista.” Tu forma de hacer conexión con los demás, ¿te ha funcionado?" Takanori se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

  
"Te voy a preguntar algo incómodo, ¿puedo?" Preguntó Yuu mientras retomaba su asiento, justo frente al vocalista.

  
"No."

  
"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tener sexo?" Preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando la respuesta de Takanori, quien al escuchar la pregunta bajó la mirada sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza.

"Apuesto a que unos seis años." Comentó Akira, a lo que Yutaka replicó de inmediato.

  
"¡Seis años es demasiado! Tres años tal vez, pero nadie puede pasar seis años sin coger." Takanori se apretó el puente de la nariz buscando confort. La situación le estaba incomodando demasiado y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberles confesado su opinión acerca del sexo a sus mejores amigos.

  
Se supone que los mejores amigos estaban para apoyarte, escucharte y entenderte. ¿Por qué los suyos se empeñaban en cuestionarlo y burlarse de él? Los miró de reojo y vio como Yuu le lanzaba billetes a Akira en forma de “apuesta” por ver quien estaba más cerca del número de años que llevaba sin contacto sexual. ¿Qué podía esperar de ellos? Eran hombres cuarentones (en el caso de Yuu; le iba a dar el privilegio a Akira de no incluirle en ese grupo aún) y estúpidos.

  
"No estas obligado a contestar, pero si no lo haces seguirán molestándote." Escuchó a Kouyou a su lado. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y este no cambió su expresión, a pesar de saber que el vocalista le miraba con enfado.

  
"Nueve." Respondió Takanori en voz baja y mirando a Kouyou a los ojos, este abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

  
"¿Dijiste nueve?" Preguntó Kouyou tratando de recobrar la compostura, acomodando uno de sus mechones verdes detrás de la oreja. Takanori asintió.

  
"¡Devuélveme mis billetes! Dije siete y soy el número más cercano a nueve." Gritó Yuu a un Akira que salía corriendo de la habitación.

  
De repente Takanori se sintió deprimido y estúpido por no pensar como los demás. Yutaka aún no hacía ningún comentario, pero sabía que sus dos hijas no habían nacido por osmosis, y si bien no le criticaba en voz alta, podía sentir su mirada, juzgándolo en silencio. Y quiso desaparecer. Hacerse pequeño hasta quedar del tamaño de una hormiga y desaparecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, respirando profundo y exhalando lentamente para evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a sus conductos lagrimales.

  
"No tienes porque sentirte diferente." Kouyou puso una mano en su hombro. "Lo que me gusta no tiene por qué gustarte a ti." Takanori abrió los ojos y lo miró con atención, buscando en su expresión y en su mirada algún rastro de hipocresía o falsedad, mas no lo encontró. Kouyou estaba siendo sincero.

  
"¿Crees que esta situación no es frustrante para mí? Soy humano, tengo necesidades. Y hay días donde…" hizo ademanes con ambas manos y Kouyou lo miró con duda "donde quisiera tener sexo, sí, pero de pensar en alguien más sobre mí, dejándome su sudor, su saliva y sus secreciones me produce mucho asco." Hizo una mueca de desagrado y Kouyou rio levemente.

  
"¿Estás libre hoy?" Takanori encaró una ceja ante el cambio tan abrupto de conversación. Miró de reojo la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaban solos.

  
"Sí, ¿por qué?"

  
"Ven a mi departamento. Podemos platicar más tranquilos mientras tomamos una cerveza, o té en tu caso." Takanori odiaba la cerveza.

"Es extraño que me pidas esto justo después de lo que te acabo de comentar." Kouyou rodó los ojos.

"Soy tu amigo desde hace años, ¿qué podría hacerte?" Takanori tosió levemente susurrando un “Yuu” muy bajito.

  
"No sé qué demonios te haya comentado el imbécil de Yuu, pero no es cierto." Takanori rio.

  
"No me ha dicho nada, solo veo cierta tensión sexual entre ustedes." Kouyou rio con fuerza, tanta que hasta Takanori saltó sorprendido.

  
"Dirás entre él. Yuu me excita tanto como un mapache bañado en salsa inglesa. Y yo soy alérgico a la salsa inglesa." Takanori rio y escondió su sonrisa con su mano derecha y asintió.

  
"Esta bien, ¿puedes pasar por mí?" Kouyou se estaba levantando del sillón, pero se quedó a medias al escucharlo.

  
"¿Por qué debería pasar por ti? Si no estamos saliendo en una cita."

  
"No tengo licencia de conducir." Kouyou hizo una expresión graciosa y rio.

  
"¿Y cuando sales con los demás, pasan por ti?" Takanori asintió. "Estás demasiado consentido. Usa el metro."

  
"¡Si no tengo sexo para no contagiarme del sudor de una persona, que posiblemente me agrade, ¿por qué debería meterme a un lugar donde varias personas que no conozco me llenen de sus gérmenes?!" Kouyou le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón.

  
"Está bien, paso por ti. Ahora déjame ver a donde fueron todos, ¿vienes?" Takanori se levantó y siguió a su amigo de cabello verde en busca de los demás imbéciles que tenía por amigos, o mejor dicho por familia.

"Siempre he pensado que tu auto es horrible." Kouyou negó levemente sin despegar la vista del camino.

  
"Estoy consciente de nuestras diferencias de gustos y opiniones, pero asegurar que un Chrysler 300 es horrible es casi lo mismo que un pecado." Takanori se encogió de hombros.

  
"Me parece demasiado estorboso."

  
"¿Y cual sería tu automóvil ideal?" Takanori pensó un momento.

  
"El New Continental GT de Bentley." Kouyou silbó y negó.

  
"¿Quieres algo más?" Takanori volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Es mi dinero y yo decido en que gastarlo." Kouyou sonrió, bajando el volumen del estéreo para conversar mejor.

  
"Sonaste exactamente como Yuu." Takanori hizo una mueca de desagrado.

  
Llegaron al complejo de departamentos donde Kouyou ingresó al estacionamiento para dejar a su amado bebé (como solía llamarlo a veces). Takanori había ido muy pocas veces al departamento de Kouyou, pero jamás había entrado, de hecho, el que más veces había estado ahí era Akira y aun así él había estado al menos unas ocho veces ahí. Kouyou era muy reservado en cuanto a su vida personal, así que el camino fue totalmente desconocido para Takanori.

  
Aparcó en un lugar exclusivo y alejado de los demás autos por lo que intuyó que el departamento del primer guitarrista era de los más caros dentro del edificio. No lo dudaba, su amigo no era de escatimar gastos en cuanto a sus comodidades respectaba. Bajó del auto algo nervioso, sin saber porque, y siguió a su amigo hasta el elevador donde colocó la huella de su pulgar derecho para que este se abriera, entraron y marcó el número 13.

"¿No te incomoda vivir en un piso con el número de la mala suerte?" Kouyou negó.

  
"No soy supersticioso. Después de todo, el número 13 solo tiene un apartamento y es el mío." Sí, el departamento de Kouyou era el más caro y ya no tenía dudas. Aunque no podía reclamarle, él era exactamente igual.

  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y a unos cuantos pasos estaba la puerta con un “13/1” en la parte superior. Kouyou colocó de nuevo la huella de su pulgar y un sonido de confirmación sonó, indicándoles que la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar el ligero olor de jazmín inundó sus fosas nasales brindándole un poco de tranquilidad.

  
El apartamento era bastante espacioso y aunque era de un solo piso, estaba dividido en dos plantas donde en la planta superior se encontraban las habitaciones y en la inferior la cocina, sala y comedor. Tenía un diseño minimalista, donde todo era de solo cuatro colores: blanco, negro, gris o morado, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Para alguien con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo como Takanori no podía ser más perfecto. Su ser ansioso agradecía el orden en la casa de Kouyou.

  
"Ven, quiero enseñarte algo, pero no me sentía en confianza de decirlo en la compañía." Kouyou lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

  
"Pensé que me invitarías un té primero." Bromeó Takanori al ver a Kouyou tan serio.

  
"Eso podemos hacerlo después, pero quiero que veas algo primero." Kouyou lo llevó hasta su habitación y aunque esta estaba igual o más ordenada que la planta baja, ver la cama de su amigo perfectamente tendida con sabanas negras le alteró un poco. No tanto por la cama en sí, sino al pensar que este era el espacio íntimo de su amigo. Espacio donde a veces ocurrían… cosas.

  
Negó levemente, moviendo los labios de manera exagerada de un lado a otro, como siempre hacía cuando algo le incomodaba, y siguió a su amigo hasta una puerta en la habitación, donde Kouyou se detuvo antes de abrirla.

  
"¿Tu baño?" Preguntó Takanori, Kouyou negó.

  
"Mi baño y vestidor están por allá." Señaló con la mirada, Takanori volteó y efectivamente, del lado contrario estaba un vestidor con un espejo grande con luces en la parte inferior junto con su guardarropa.

  
"¿Entonces?" Kouyou suspiro y giró el pomo de la puerta.

  
"No quiero que te asustes, pero quiero que pienses en esto como una solución." Abrió la puerta por completo y encendió las luces. El estómago de Takanori estaba viajando por todo su cuerpo del nerviosismo y cuando Kouyou encendió las luces, este no disminuyó, pues era un gran clóset de madera oscura.

  
"No entiendo."

  
"Ábrelo." Y así hizo. Si fuera un puritano, posiblemente se hubiera ido hacia atrás de la impresión, pero simplemente se quedó mirando todo con curiosidad.

  
"Diablos Kouyou, eres un degenerado en el fondo, ¿quién lo diría?" Mencionó Takanori con burla mientras miraba todos los objetos que había dentro. "¿Cómo cuanto dinero tienes invertido en esto?" Kouyou resopló.

  
"¿En verdad importa?" Takanori negó.

  
"¿Y has usado todo esto?" Sostuvo una bolas chinas entre sus manos sintiendo la textura de cada una de ellas.

  
"No, pero las que tienes en tus manos sí." Takanori las soltó con asco. "¡Pero están desinfectadas! Seré un degenerado, pero no un cerdo."

  
"Sí, bueno, ¿pero por qué me muestras esto?" Kouyou tomó una bomba de vació entre sus manos y jugueteó con ella.

  
"Dijiste que no te gusta el contacto físico, ¿no? Y que a veces tienes deseos sexuales, pero no quieres una pareja para satisfacerlos, bueno, aquí esta tu solución." Kouyou señaló toda la extensión de su closet y sonrió como un maestro orgulloso. "En todo caso, los únicos fluidos con los que jugarás serán con los tuyos."Takanori negó.

  
"Eso no sonó muy bien viniendo de ti." Kouyou arrugó el entrecejo.

  
"Me acabo de dar cuenta. No lo repetiré." Dejó la bomba en su lugar y se recargó sobre la puerta de madera. "Puedes llevarte el que quieras e intentarlo. Los que están marcados con una etiqueta son nuevos. No creo que quieras llevarte alguno usado."

  
Takanori recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los estantes del mueble, evaluando cual le llamaba más la atención. Dildos, vibradores, bolas chinas, plugs anales con colas de zorro (¿Quién diría que Kouyou tenía un complejo furro?), estimulantes, esposas, vendas, cuerdas, anillos, retardantes, bombas, vaginas artificiales, arneses, extensiones, máscaras, pinzas, floggers, fustas, jaulas de castidad, pinzas de horquilla, velas, succionadores, collares, mordazas, aros y barras de shibari, corsets y lencería apilada, diversos tipos de condones… ¡Kouyou tenía una sex shop en su propia casa! No podía decidir entre tanta variedad.

  
Kouyou salió de la habitación y regresó con una bolsa de papel con la marca de una tienda de ropa, donde metió varios juguetes sexuales y al final le extendió la bolsa.

  
"Si tienes dudas de como se usa, me avisas. Ahora, ¿quieres un té?" Takanori sostuvo la bolsa, la abrió y miró su contenido, había varios juguetes sexuales, al menos unos ocho y de esos, seis no sabía ni que eran, aún así levantó la vista y asintió con seguridad.

  
"Sí. Té verde con menta por favor." Ambos salieron de la habitación y Kouyou la cerró bajó llave.

Nadie recordaba el incidente de Takanori y el sexo, al menos no después de mes y medio. Después de todo, Takanori había encontrado la solución perfecta y por ello vivía eternamente agradecido con Kouyou. Aunque vergonzosamente tenía que aceptar que había desarrollado una especie de dependencia a los juguetes sexuales. Al inicio solo se autocomplacía en casa, después resultó más difícil controlar sus deseos sexuales incluso en lugares públicos, y uno de esos lugares era la compañía y el estudio.  
Takanori era extremadamente meticuloso y cuidadoso con su pequeño secreto. Se aseguraba de ir discretamente a los baños más alejados y solitarios del edificio, justificando que son siempre los más limpios y tranquilos, y eso a nadie le despertaba ninguna sospecha. También se aseguraba de ir en horarios de salida, así el edificio quedaba casi vacío y la posibilidad de verse interrumpido se disminuía al mínimo.

  
Eran las diez diecinueve de un caluroso veintiocho de abril, plena primavera, a la cual prefería culpar por su insaciable calentura. Entró con cautela al baño del sótano y antes de cerrar la puerta verificó que no hubiera nadie en el piso, cuando comprobó que estaba vacío, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Respiró hondo y sintiendo el ya conocido cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, dejó su bolso sobre el lavabo, se bajó los pantalones haciendo la hebilla de su cinturón chocar con el piso y con cuidado buscó su cosmetiquera especial. La abrió y de entre todos los juguetes que llevaba tomó el anillo vibrador y lo colocó en la base de su pene, lo encendió y dejó que las ondas vibratorias recorrieran primero su hombría y después todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación y tomó un plug anal con termorregulación. Lo lubricó un poco, abrió sus piernas, se recargó en la base del lavabo, colocó la punta del plug en la entrada de su ano y levantó la vista al espejo. Porque por más narcisista que sonara, le encantaba ver como se autocomplacía. Entrecerró los ojos e introdujo el juguete en su interior.

  
"Takanori, ¿quieres que te lleve a…? ¡Por el amor de Dios, mis ojos!" Pero siempre hay un día donde todos tu planes fallan. A través del espejo vio todas las expresiones de Kouyou al haberlo descubierto y aunque una parte de él quería reír, la otra quería correr de vergüenza. Mierda. "¡Hubieras puesto seguro, aunque sea!"

  
"¡Lo puse!" Contestó en un grito, se giró y se dio cuenta que no había colocado bien el seguro. _“Mierda”_ pensó nuevamente.

  
"Venía a decirte si querías regresar conmigo porque ya es tarde, pero estás algo ocupado. Diría que lo siento, pero, maldita sea Takanori, este no es lugar para tus marranadas." Takanori sintió las mejillas calientes y no supo si de vergüenza, rabia o porque el anillo seguía vibrando en su pene.

  
"¡Tu tienes la maldita culpa de todo esto!" Takanori levantó la voz más de lo que hubiera deseado.

  
"¡Ah no, no me culpes a mí! ¡Yo solo te ayude en tu problema, pero este tipo de cosas se hacen en casa! ¡Ni yo me atrevo a tanto!" contestó Kouyou con el mismo tono de voz. Takanori estaba tan distraído del mundo exterior que le sorprendió cuando Kouyou miró al pasillo y con prisa ingresó a la misma habitación que él, cerrando con seguro, haciéndole una señal de silencio y apagando las luces.

  
Se escuchaban voces afuera, no reconocía ninguna, así que tal vez era alguien de seguridad o de intendencia. Cuando sus ojos se acoplaron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a Kouyou sosteniendo el picaporte con fuerza en una posición rígida y a la defensiva. Si alguien abría la puerta, la escena iba a ser más difícil de explicar.

  
Takanori no sabía que hacer, su cerebro estaba trabajando al mil por hora y aún así, lo único que atinó a hacer fue gemir de manera suave. Kouyou giró la cabeza como un autómata, y en la oscuridad pudo ver el terror en sus ojos. Con la mirada le rogaba que guardara silencio, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro. Siguió gimiendo bajito, a pesar de que las voces de afuera aún no se alejaban lo suficiente. Kouyou comenzó a murmurar un _“cállate por favor”_ de manera desesperada.

  
Cerró los ojos, nublando sus sentidos y dejando que el placer lo llenara, pero la sensación no duró mucho cuando sintió la mano de Kouyou sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos y lo miro con duda y molestia a la vez. Ya no escuchaba voces cerca, pero su amigo de cabello verde seguía repitiéndole un _“cállate”_ constante en voz baja. Takanori encaró una ceja pues no entendía la insistencia, miró los ojos de su amigo llenos de terror y sin pensarlo llevo su mano a la entrepierna de este, descubriendo que estaba erecto.

  
Ah, el terror en su mirada era porque sus gemidos lo habían excitado, no porque alguien los fuera a descubrir. Kouyou desvió la mirada avergonzado y se alejó de su compañero y amigo de casi toda la vida.

  
"Estas erecto." Susurró Takanori lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara, mas no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en dialogar con su razón y mientras Kouyou le daba la espalda, aprovechó para quitarse las botas y sus pantalones (se aseguró de quitarse las calcetas, porque, aunque el piso estaba frío, pensaba que quedárselas le quitaba sensualidad) recargó las palmas, de espaldas al lavabo para darse impulso. Se sentó sobre este, haciendo que el plug entrara por completo en su interior, lo que provocó que un gemido más fuerte y agudo saliera de su garganta.

  
Kouyou se giró violentamente y miró a su compañero sobre el lavabo, rebotando suavemente sobre este, con las piernas abiertas y con su mano derecha subiendo y bajando el anillo vibrador. A pesar de la oscuridad, la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas superiores más el reflejo del espejo le daban la luz suficiente para apreciar la blanca anatomía de Takanori. Se mordió el labio y retorció sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

  
Si algo provocaba la calentura era inhibición de la razón y del pudor. Si Takanori hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, jamás habría gemido suavemente el nombre de Kouyou mientras con su dedo índice le indicaba que se acercara.

  
Kouyou tampoco necesitaba que le insistiera demasiado. Se paró justo frente a él y lo miró con duda. La mirada pícara de Takanori no entendía que le quería preguntar así que solo asintió. Kouyou seguía mirándole con duda y el rubio volvió a asentir. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el espejo frio golpear su mejilla. ¿En qué momento había cambiado de posición tan rápido? Escuchó un revoloteo de objetos y por el reflejo del espejo miró como Kouyou sostenía una mordaza.

  
"¿Alguna vez la usaste?" Susurró. Takanori negó y seguido de eso Kouyou la colocó en su boca, abrochándola un poco justa para que no se resbalara.

  
Las manos de Kouyou eran grandes, se dio cuenta cuando una de ellas sostenía su cabeza con fuerza contra el espejo. Cerró un ojo por la incomodidad y Kouyou cambió el plug por sus dedos índice y medio. Esperó el rechazo de Takanori por el contacto, pero cuando este no llegó procedió a jugar con ellos en el interior de su amigo a manera de gancho. Takanori quería gemir, pero la mordaza le quitaba la facilidad para hacerlo. Estaba salivando demasiado, y su saliva corría por las comisuras de sus labios cayendo por su cuello e incluso llegando hasta su pecho.

  
Kouyou sostuvo con fuerza las caderas de Takanori y lo hizo bajar del lavabo, lo coloco frente a este, dándole la espalda y lo empinó, haciendo que parte de su cabeza quedara bajo el lavabo y su caderas en el filo de la estructura. Takanori tenía una piel delicada, así que seguramente tendría moretones en su cadera al día siguiente. Kouyou sacó los dedos de su interior, escuchó el cierre del que supuso era su pantalón y entendió a que se refería la mirada de duda hace unos momentos.

  
Le había preguntado si podía cogérselo y le había dicho que sí. Maldita sea.

  
Kouyou buscó en la cosmetiquera de Takanori y encontró un condón que aparentemente estaba en buen estado, rompió el envoltorio y lo colocó sobre su pene erecto. No esperó mucho para estar dentro del rubio y aunque Takanori estaba nervioso, no pudo evitar gemir cuando Kouyou comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de él. Sus manos estaban al borde del lavabo para darle algo de sostén, pero con cada embestida, sus caderas chocaban con mas fuerza en este, provocándole algo de dolor, pero estaba seguro de que a Kouyou eso no le importaba.

  
Sus embestidas eran rítmicas y no tan agresivas, pero el anillo vibrador aún seguía en él así que cerró los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco y dejándose llevar por la dulce inconsciencia del placer. Se olvidó de que estaba en los baños de la compañía, que alguien podría descubrirlo, y, sobre todo, se olvidó que quien estaba penetrándolo era uno de sus mejores amigos. Kouyou rozó su próstata y Takanori suspiró. La saliva ya ni siquiera le incomodaba.

  
Kouyou notó el cambio de tensión en el cuerpo del rubio y trató de repetir sus embestidas. Takanori dejó que Kouyou lo rozara hasta sentir como el placer y la satisfacción subía como una oleada intensa de calor por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos perdieron fuerza y como reventar una uva dulce, sintió el orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Por más que usara una mordaza, el gemido que salió de sus labios no pudo ser contenido. Kouyou lo sostuvo para que no cayera de rodillas al suelo, lo embistió un par de veces más y sin previo aviso, lo dejó en suelo y salió de su interior.

  
Takanori no entendía nada, trataba de regular su visión y respiración cuando escuchó a Kouyou soltar un gemido grave, propio de su tono de voz. Se levantó con dificultad y lo miró quitarse el condón y eyacular en el inodoro. Pasaron unos segundos, tal vez minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Kouyou encendió la luz y miró con vergüenza a su alrededor. La culpa después del placer lo invadió.

  
Takanori no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la hombría de su compañero. _“Tanuki me mintió”_, pensó, pues jamás aceptaría que a veces entraba a leer los chismes de sus compañeros y amigos. Esperaba que el pene de Kouyou fuese pequeño y delgado como decían, pero, aunque era delgado, pequeño no era. Cuando levantó la vista, Kouyou lo miraba con confusión y el ceño fruncido.

  
"No voy a negar que esto pasó." Kouyou se acomodó nuevamente los pantalones y trató de arreglar su playera y su cabello para que se vieran decentes. "Aunque no recomiendo que vayas por ahí diciendo lo que hicimos." Ayudó a Takanori pasándole sus pantalones y su ropa interior. "Pero, sobre todo, esto no volverá a pasar." Takanori tomó su ropa y miró a su compañero de banda salir con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

  
Una vez cambiado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas regadas por el lavabo y el suelo y cuando todo estuvo en su lugar se miró al espejo, no pudo evitar reírse como idiota. No solo había roto sus nueve años sin sexo, los había roto con uno de sus mejores amigos, al cual consideraba el segundo mas heterosexual de l banda (porque el primero era Yutaka), y al final no le había desagradado -tanto- el contacto físico. Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y salió del baño y posteriormente de la compañía.

  
Unas cuadras adelante, divisó el Chrysler 300 de Kouyou esperándole con las intermitentes encendidas. Sonrió, y aunque Kouyou le había asegurado que esa era la única vez que tendrían sexo, estaba seguro de que esta solo había sido la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba punto de irme a dormir cuando me acorde que no hice una aclaración importante xD
> 
> Hate fucking tiene dos posibles significados: dos personas que se odian pero no les importa cogerse o una persona que detesta el contacto sexual.  
Honestamente se me hizo mas adoc la segunda descripción porque la primera, que involucra el odio y la bestialidad(?), la estoy reservando para otra ocasión *wink wink*


End file.
